Highschool and Memories
by Flyflew
Summary: Moving away from her old town has changed Sakura's life drastically. Not only is she getting stalked now and has a fanclub led by Rock Lee, but she has fallen in love with the devil himself. Oh joy! Gaasaku.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok... This is my first story and i promise to make it as much interesting as i can.**

**Title: Highschool and memories**

**Author: Flyflew**

**Pairings: Gaasaku, Naruhina, hints of temshika, kanku? (give me ideas plz?)**

**Naruto doesn't belong to me cry He and the gang belongs to Kishimoto sama.**

**Ok 333 222 111 Let's Begin!! xD**

**Chapter 1 : WHAT??**

Sakura was lying on the floor with tears in her eyes... Who does he think HE is? Coming in her room and saying that they have to move again because of his job?? That was just to unfair and hurt Sakura so much. Because of him she would had to leave everything that was important to her: her friends, band and even her school which she hated, but that wasn't the problem now. Her father was! Oh how she wanted to kill him in the moment. He never was around, never wanted to be with her or talk whet she had problems and still fought that he was the perfect father, and that he could boss her around, but he was so mistaken, she would show HIM. She would not stand it anymore.

**"Yeah let's kick his ass! CHA!!"**

_"I would but he's my father, I have to think of something..."_

**"I don't care that he's our father, just kick his ass!!"**

_"Have any more bright ideas, baka?"_

**"You called yourself a baka!! HAHAHAHAHA"**

_"Ugh... I hate you.."_

**"Oww I love you to"**

Sakura just rolled her eyes at her Inners stupinidy.

"Sakura are you ready? We have to go now..."

**"I still think that kicking his ass would be the best…CHA!"**

"Sakura don't tell me you are talking to you're self again? Come down NOW" That made Sakura even more angry and embarrassed.

"How do you... I mean what are you talking about? And yes I'm ready, let's just go already" She hissed angrily at him.

"Aren't you going to say goodbye to us Saku Chan?" She heard a voice from downstairs and her heart stop. She ran as fast as she could tripping on the last stair. When she was up she saw her closest friends Koji and Ayusa sitting on the coach, SMIRKING at her.

"Clumsy as ever Saku" Laughed Ayusa at Sakura's face.

"Shut up" Sakura made a fake angry face and hugged her.

"We're gonna miss you, Cherry..." Sakura was sure that Ayusa was crying and Koji just nodded. Yes he sure was very talk active but she still knew that he would miss her terribly.

"It's ok Ayu chan we will still be friends right? I would write you everyday, ok? Just stop crying..." whispered Sakura starting to cry herself.

**15minutes later**

Sakura was sitting in the car and ignoring everything that her father was saying to her. And he didn't seem to even Notice!! Was he stupid or something? For Gods sake she didn't answer him once and he was blabbing something about hamsters.

HAMSTERTS I TELL YA!! She hated those little things, when she was small she had one and he wasn't very friendly. Actually he bit her the first minute when he saw her in the house!! After that she had nightmares for weeks and every night she woke up that little monster in the cage was near her bed starting at her. That just made her hamster fobia worse.

**"Stupid hamster I should have made soup from him!! Cha!!"**

...and i think we could by...

Yeah... He was still blabbing about ... Well actually she didn't know about what but sure it was annoying. Not to mention her Inner who was stupid and fangirlish...

**"Hey I heard that!! And I'm not fangirlish!!"**

But then the car suddenly stopped making Sakura wake up from her thoughts.

In front of her there was a beautiful, two storey house. To say she was impressed would be a mistake, she was Amazed! And that was super rear!! The world gone to the end...

"Welcome Sakura... To our new home"

End of chapter

**Well what do you think? Good? Bad?**

**Plz review!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you everybody for the reviews**

**Thank you everybody for the reviews! I'm so happy lolz… I hope that you like this chapter. And this time I hope I didn't made so much mistakes.**

"Blah" talking

"**BLAH!!"**Inner Sakura

"_Blah"_Sakura's thoughts

**Chapter 2: ****Cupcakes**

Beep beep beep beep beep beep…

"Oh please just shut up…"

Beep beep beep beep…

"I'm serious…"

Beep beep beep ….

"Pretty please?"

Beep beep beep beep beep… BOOM

"Finely…."

She closed her eyes and once again tried to go back to her sleep land full of marshmallows and flying monkeys... And truly she was very close to that, but…

"Oh Sakura wake up breakfast is ready" She heard a cheerful feminine voice downstairs.

Yes it was her "wonderful" father who disturbed her sleep once again. Slowly she got out of bed and believe me it was very complicated for her. After few tries she just felt and rolled down on the floor.

"_Ok that hurt. A LOT!!"_

"**Hurry up I'****m sure he made something delicious!! CHA!!"**

"_So you're up to?"_

"**YEAH!**** You woke me up, silly. Now move or I'll starve to death!!"** Inner Sakura yelled trying to faint.

Sakura just laughed at her Inner. Sometimes she was very amusing, not to mention…

"**Don't even think about it!!**** CHA!"**

Slowly she got up from the floor and went to find her clothes. Her everything still was in plastic bags and boxes, because yesterday she didn't have time to put everything in places. After seeing all the rooms she was just to tired and went strait to bed.

After taking a bath and changing to her black tank top with letters "You're just jealous" on it and blue shorts with chains she went down stairs. As she was expecting her father was making cupcakes (that secretly she was crazy about) and was cheerful as ever.

"Had a good night sleep honey?" She heard the feminine voice again and tried to hold her laughter.

"Actually…"She was begging to get angry. "I…"

"That's very sweet honey. Now take a seat. Breakfast is getting cold" He chirped again.

She was getting very pissed, he wasn't listening to her again!

"I'm not hungry!" She hissed angrily at him. It seemed that he was a little hurt, because his cheerful face was gone, but next moment it was on his face again. And seemed more snicky than usual and that really scared Sakura. He was planning something.

"But Sakura, honey I made your favorite cupcakes" He smiled again. Sakura was starting to sweat." With raisins and everything" He's smile just grew when he saw Sakura's face. She was in the battle with her Inner self.

"**GIVE ME!! GIVE ME!!"**

"_Must hold on…"_

"**Just give up!! He is smarter!! HE has CUPCAKES!!**** He's a GOD!!**

"_Shut up!!"_

That didn't help at all. Her Inner was more energetic than ever and soon Sakura gave up. She sat down and started to eat every cupcake that was on the table while Inner Sakura was blabbing and screaming how good they are.

After eating every cupcake that she found she was going back to her room to unpack her stuff when suddenly she heard a doorbell. She ran as fast as she could and opened the door.

"Hi there pinky!! I'm your new neighbour! Believe it!!

"What are you supposed to be?" Sakura was dumbfounded.

**Lolz.. I like cupcakes too.**

**So what do you think who will be her new neighbour?**

**Plz review**


	3. Chapter 3

Well I was bored and decided to write another chapter

**Well I was bored and decided to write another chapter**

**Thank you for the reviews**

**Dope you like this chapter lolz xD**

"Blah" talking

"**BLAH"** Inner Sakura or Shukaku

"_Blah"_ thoughts

**Chapter 3: New friends **

There in her doorway stood a boy with blonde spiky hair and deep blue eyes. He had marks on his cheeks that looked like whiskers, not to mention his wide grin that made him look like he a total idiot.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki!! Nice to meet you pinky!" He suddenly yelled again making Sakura jump backwards from the sound. Yes he sure was getting on her nerves.

"Yeah. Nice to meet… Wait. Did you just call me pinky??"

"**That blonde idiot!! Cha!! Kick him!! Punch him!!"**

"Well I don't know your name and you have pink hair so.." Naruto was frighten. The nice girl that opened the door was now gone and in her place was a very pissed pinkette that looked like she would eat him alive. He was trying to find some excuse but Sakura just cut him off.

"**Listen Naputo or what was your name! Call me a pinky again and I'll beat you so hard like there is no tomorrow!! Cha!****"** Inner Sakura was taking control and yelling at poor Naruto who looked like he would piss his pants any minute.

"Ok just don't eat me…" Poor Naruto was whispering lamely and tried not to make the pissed pinkette even more angry than she was. He could swear that he saw hell opening when Sakura looked him straight in the eyes and smiled… What?? SMILED?

"I'm Sakura Haruno by the way" She laughed nervously. "Sorry, I just don't like when people call me names" She laughed again making Naruto feel a little safer.

"Nah! It's nothing" He smiled. "I wasn't even scared hehehehe"

"So why is your pants wet then?" Sakura was now laughing hysterically.

"Um…It's very popular now to have wet pans" He tried to fool Sakura but he was an idiot so what do you expect?

"Suuuuuuure"

"Hey Sakura Chan! Do you like to meet my other friend?" he grinned at the girl.

"_She's not that bad when she doesn't want to kill me" _

"Ne Naruto, maybe later I have to do something now" She smiled at him.

"Well ok then, bye Sakura chan!" Yelled a little disappointed Naruto.

"Ja ne, Naruto chan" She smiled closing the door.

**After 2 hours**

It was so boring. After Naruto left she just went straight to her room to unpack. Sakura didn't have too many stuff so after an hour she was done and totally bored. Even Inner Sakura was out of ideas. Lying on the bed she just stared at the ceiling imagining stupid things and missing her friends when suddenly she heard a loud noise and saw a ball flying straight to her head! She didn't have time to move or even think so the ball hit her in the face. HARD!

"**Cha!! Who dares to smack a ball at me?! I will kill him with my power of marshmallows!! Cha!!"**

"_Where am i?"_

"**Well… I know that you are not in Paris!! Someone hit us with a ball!! Cha!! And broke our window!!**

"_Wtf?!"_

"**Yeah I know!! So get up I do one good think!! Beat that sucker ****and feed him that ball!! Cha!!"**

Sakura nodded and ran strait to her window. What she saw outside made her more pissed than she was. It was Naruto! That little vessel was gonna pay!

"Naruto…" she growled in a low, threatening voice.

Last thing that she heard when she ran down stairs was a girly scream.(lolx xD)

Sakura opened the door and ran out side ready to beat the living shit out of Naruto, when she suddenly stoped dumfounded. There in her yard was a bunch of teenagers and they all were looking at her. She spotted Naruto behind some guy with red hair and was going to pull him out of his hiding place and get some answers, but then she took a better look at the readhead. His messy blood red hair couth her attention. It looked so soft that Sakura wanted to reach her hand out and touch it. And his eyes, they were so beautiful, aqua and rimmed in black. It didn't look strange on him. Kanji tattoo for love above his right eye made him look even more gorgeous. She couldn't take her eyes from his smirking face and felt like she would start to drool any second. And Inner Sakura wasn't helping at all.

"**OMG!! What a hottie!! Look at his muscles!! I'm in LOVE!!**

"_You're not helping!"_

While Sakura was having a fight with her Inner, our mysterious red head was having the same thoughts.

"**Just look at her body!! Woah!! Imagine what we could do with her, you know we coul****d…"**

"_Don't even dare to finish that sentence__…"_

"**Why? Oh boy you know you like her!"** Shukaku started to put perverted images in Gaara's head.

"**Oh God why me?"**

Shukaku started to laugh hysterically until he choke(O.o) That made him laugh even more and soon he couldn't stop. Gaara just knew that he would have a headache soon.

"_Why just Shut up you…"_ While Gaara was arguing with Shukaku, Naruto finely found the courage to speak.

"Eh… hehe sorry Sakura chan" He was trying to cover himself behind Gaara when Sakura's eyes landed on him.

"Naruto… Who are they?" She asked suspicious.

"Oh. They are my friends!" he yelled cheerfuly forgetting about the danger that was so near him.

**Omg O.o Third Chapter!! I fought I would never finish it lolz**

**Sorry that I was a little cruel for Naruto, I love him with all my heart but he deserved it xD**

**Naruto: Hey!**

**So please tell me your opinion puppy eyes good? bad?**

**Please review**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you: super-rat, ****NickXCrys –Mimi-, blank anime fan, soccercrazyfreak, **

**AlaskenWildflower and of course Fred WeaslyS Wifey. Thank you all for reviews. Hugs**

**Well I hope you like this chapter. smiles**

"Blah" talk

"**BLAH"** Inner Sakura or Shukaku

"_Blah"_ thoughts

**Chapter 4: What's your name and The true?**

BOOM!

"Ow Sakura chan that hurt…" Naruto whimpered rubbing his head.

"**Well you shouldn't yelled and throw a ball at me BAKA!!"** Sakura remembered again why she was outside and got pissed over it, that just made Inner Sakura go wild. She was yelling at him and throwing balls at him.(Nobody know from were she got so many o.O)While Sakura was beating Naruto, or should I say Inner Sakura was beating Naruto, just one person who wasn't hiding looked at her with admiration in his eyes.

"_Well… She's not that bad. I mean not everybody has the guts to beat Naruto"_

Shukaku stoped laughing when he heard what Gaara was saying and looked and the pissed pinkette. He sure had to admit that she was a feisty one and that made him admire her even more. Too bad for Gaara. But then when Shukaku saw Naruto's face, he started to laugh even harder than before. Rolling on the floor with tears in his eyes he looked like he would explode any minute.

"**Hahahahaha look .. haha… at his face hahahaha"**Shukaku said between hysterical laughts. A headace was sure coming Gaara's way.

After Sakura was done, Naruto looked like a mess. Bruses all over his body were seen.

"Good one, pinky" Laughed a boy with purple make up on his face. Naruto's eyes got wide and terrified.

"Run…" wast the only thing that Naruto said before Sakura turned to the boy.

"NANI?!" She yelled making the boy tremble at her gaze.

"Am…Nothing…" He answered quickly, and that seem to do the trick because Sakura laughed nervously.

"Oh Sorry than, hehehe. That made the boy relax a bit. Everybody else seem not so terrified as well.

"Naruto, will you introduce us to this beautiful blossoms?" Said the purple face boy with a seductive voice that made Sakura roll her eyes and blush a bit.

"Oh yeah!" Jumped the energetic blonde forgetting about his brusses. "This is Sakura, my new friend! She's really nice" He smiled when everybody sweatdroped. Yes she was very nice and Naruto was a living proof.

"Well I'm Kankuro" He smirked at." Very nice to meet you.." He tried to kiss Sakura's hand but she stepped further from him with a discussed face.

"**Ew… Yuck!! HE wears more make up than us!! Cha! He's GAY!!"**

That made Gaara chuckle and Sakura's gaze was on him once again.  
"I'm Gaara, that dumb ass's brother" He smirked at her making her face turn so red that she looked like a tomato.

"Hey! Don't forget me" Yelled a girl with four spiky pigtails on her head. She was wearing a purple tank top with letters "I'm cooler than you" and black mini skirt with rose on it. "I'm Temari" she smiled politly at Sakura and she smiled back "The coolest sister in the world!!" She yelled making Sakura and every person who was near sweatdrop.

"And this lazy bum here is Shikamaru" She pointed at a boy who was sleeping, but still was standing." Say Hello!" Temari yelled making Shikamaru person open one of his eyes and mutter something like "Troublesome"

"_He sure talks much…"_

"**Um… CHA!!"**

"_Any better response?" _

"**Em… Look a bird!!" **

When Sakura once again rolled hear eyes at her Inners stupid response she heard a quit, soft voice and turned her gaze to a purple eyed girl with dark blue hair who was talking with her just a second ago.

"Um… Could you repeat that? I was dozed off" She smiled seeing the girls pink face who was getting even redder from embarrassment.

" I-I sai-i-d I'm Hi.. Hinata" she smiled a little.

"Don't be so shy" Sakura laughed looking at the girl.

"Don't worry, when you know her better she's not that shy" Laughed a boy with red marks on his face. Hinata just glared at him." I'm Kiba and this is Akamaru" he pointed to a little dog in his cote. He was very cute and seemed friendly so Sakura couldn't help her. She started squealing with chibi eyes and wanted to hug him so bad.

"You are new here aren't you?" Asked Gaara surprising everybody.

"**Of course she's new here, what do you think there is a "for sale**** and sold" sign. You could have asked her a better question! Like what size…"**

"_Shut up you pervert!"_

"Yeah" She answered cheerfully.

"_Maybe this isn't so bad"_

"**Oh Yeah!! CHA!! He's so hot!!"** yelled Inner Sakura with a dreamy look.

"_Do you think about any thing else?"_ Sakura asked her Inner annoyed.

"**Of course not!!"** she answered drooling.

"Eh! Sakura chan! So what school are you going to go to?!" Asked Naruto even more cheerful than ever.

"I'm I think it's called "Konoha Highschool" She answered confused.

"Really?? That's so cool, we all go there!!" yelled Naruto doing a little dance. Everybody nodded with smiles except Kankuro who blow her a kiss.

"So Sakura san, what…" Kiba was trying to find out more about the pinkette when he was interrupted by a feminine voice.

"Sakura, honey come home! Lunch is ready!" Everybody looked at the "woman" who was waving from the window.

"Eh, Sakura chan is that your mother?" Asked a little confused Naruto.

"It's my father, Baka!" She yelled making everybody sweatdrop except for Shikamaru who was still sleeping.

"Whoa! He sure had fooled me! Hehehe" Laughed Naruto receiving another hit in the head.

"Well guys I have to go…" She smiled sadly." I'll see you tomorrow I guess"

"Bye Sakura chan!! I'm gonna miss you" Naruto hugged Sakura.

"Naruto, you are gonna see her tomorrow..." Temari looked at the idiotic blonde.

"Only tomorrow!! Why!?" Naruto yelled looking at the sky. From nowhere he saw a bird who pooed on him and flew in other direction.

"YOU!!" Yelled a very angry Naruto. " One day I will get you!! And make a ramen out of you!!" Sakura stood there dumfounded.

"What?..."

"That bird always comes and pooes on Naruto ever since he moved here" Explained Kiba to the poor girl.

"Oh ok. I better go now" Said a little terrified Sakura and with a last stare at the gorgeous red head she ran to her house as fast as she could.

**5 hours later**

Sakura was very tired and just wanted to go to bed. It wasn't very easy to help her father with the furniture and after few hours she was absolutely drained. After taking a quick shower she changed to her pink tank top and red pj's pants. Than she slid under her bed covers and started falling to her little Sakura land with a smile.

_**Knock… Knock…**_

Immediately her smile was gone and her eyes were glaring at the ceiling. If it was alive, now it would be screaming and running from a very angry Sakura.

"_I'm gonna kill him one of this days!!"_

"**Huh?..**** What's going on? I was having such a good dream! I was kissing a demon named Shu…" **

" _I don't care! I want to sleep too!! But he just have to come and disturb me as always!!"_

"…"

"_Inner?"_

"…"

"_Inner are you ok?"_ Sakura was a bit scared. Inner Sakura never was silent.

"**CHA!! I'll show him how wake me!!" **

_**Knock… Knock…**_

The stupid knocking was heard again and Sakura tried to act like she was sleeping. But her fake snoring didn't fool her father.

"Sakura, I know that you are not sleeping. We have to talk, I can't hold it any more" The depressed tone made Sakura confused. Her father was **never** sad, he was always smiling and making stupid jokes. But now…

"Come in" she said lauder than always. What she saw next made her really sad. Her father looked like he just sold his soul to the devil crying and shaking. He never looked her in the eyes when he said those words that made her even more confused.

"Sakura, I have to tell you something that would change a lot of things…"

**Wow this is the longest chapter**** yet. I'm so happy XD**

**So people please give me some ideas for Kankuro pairing cause I have no idea.(Or maybe he should be gay?) **

**Kankuro: I'm so not gay!**

**Please review puppy eyes**


	5. Chapter 5

Here comes the next chapter

**Here comes the next chapter! I hope you like it! I tried as best as I could! It's ****not that long but still I tried.smiles.**

"Blah" talk

"**BLAH"** Inner Sakura or Shukaku

"_Blah"_ thoughts

**Chapter 5: True is painful and Sukaku's friend**

"What are you talking about, otosan?" Sakura asked confused.

"Oh Sakura, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry…" it looked like Sakura's father was more talking to himself then her." But I did it not because I wanted to hurt you, oh no no no…" He was going on and on.

"Please, otosan, come down" Sakura pleaded. She just knew that something was terribly wrong. She hugged her father encouraging him to go on.

"Sakura, I lied to you about so many things…" Sakura's eyes got wide and she wanted to know what was he talking about. " Please Sakura, jus listen know, don't ask, just listen ok?" She nodded and her father continued with the story. "Remember the times when you asked about your mother?" She nodded again. Many times in the past she was bullied and made fun off because her mother was dead. Every time she asked her father about it, he got sad and told her that her mother died in the car accident. She didn't know much about her, but believed that her mother was a good person.

"Well Sakura, we moved not because of my job…" He whispered. Sakura's eyes once again were wide with confusion. Why did they move then? Why did she have to leave her home? That made her angry. He better have a good excuse.

"Sakura, your mother didn't die… She… She… Left us"

.Flashback.

_**After having his first child with the love of his love, **__**Daichi couldn't be more happier. He had everything, a job, friends, family and most of all Love. It was perfects! His little daughter Sakura was beautiful and healthy, and his soon to be wife looked very happy. Just one thing didn't give him peace. The hateful gaze of his Love, when she was near their child. Yes, he knew that she didn't want to have a child, but he still fought that maybe, maybe she will learn to love her child, their child. He had hopes until that day… Until that day when his love destroyed him. **_

_**That terrible**__** day Daichi came home early. He was in a very good move, because he got a promotion at work and now he could by everything that his little girl and his fiancé needed. With a smile on his face he walked in his house when he saw something, that changed everything. **__**Haruka was in the living room with suitcases by her side.**_

"_**I'm leaving" Was the only thing she said and it sounded so cold. **_

"_**But, Haruko… what… What about Sakura? What about us?" Asked Daichi terrified. "She can't be serious, she just can't"- was the only thing in his head.**_

_**Suddenly Haruko's gaze became distant and even more colder.**_

"_**She's not my child, I don't feel love for her and never will. I hate her! Do you hear me Daichi? I hate her! She destroyed all my dreams! Because of her I couldn't became an actress! But now I'm going to make my dreams a reality! And if to accomplish that I have to leave **_that child_** and you, so be it" And with that she left… **_

_**Daichi was very depressed and only thing that made him live was his daughter. That little child, who didn't knew about that hate, which she was receiving from her mother. That little child who was close to him every day made him a happy person once again. And he promised himself that she would never know about her true mothers face. She would never have to suffer like he did.**_

.End of Flashback.

Sakura felt silent tears rolling down her cheeks. That pain in her heart was so big. She felt like her heart was bleeding.

"_So she never wanted me…"_

"**Cha!! Don't be sad****. She doesn't deserve your tears!"**

"Otosan, why did you tell me this now?" Sakura whispered trying to hold her tears. Inner Sakura was right! It's hard to believe, but yes she was right! That woman doesn't deserve her tears. She left them! That means she didn't cared, and Sakura won't care for her!

"Sakura, honey, I fought that I would never see her again, but I was wrong. One day she came to my office and demanded to see you! I couldn't let her to hurt you too so the only option was to move. And fast. But I know she won't stop Sakura, so I had to tell you the truth…" He still didn't look her strait in the eyes.

"What do you mean demand to see me?" Sakura was shocked! What is with that woman? She left her and now she has no rights to demand something!

"Sakura, jus be careful ok? She is dangerous now" She nodded and hugged her father one last time…

Gaara's Pov

Five hours have past. Five hours I tell you, but still that stupid, perverted Kankuro was blabbing how MY Sakura liked him!! Could he shut up once in a while? No, he never shuts up. I swear if he says another comment about her ass I'm gonna….

"**Getting protective already boy? I didn't know that she was yours" chucled a very amused Shukaku.**

"_What are you saying? I didn't mean it that way… I just… Ugh it annoyes me! That's all"_

"**Do I look stupid to you boy?"** laughed Shukaku

"_Yes"_ Let's jus say that Gaara's answer didn't made Shukaku a very happy demon.

"**Ugh… Forget that I asked. The point is that you like her and she likes you back" **Shukaku was now standing with a "peace" sign.

"_What are you talking about? She doesn't like me raccoon"_

"**Does to**" argued Shukaku.

"_How do you know?"_ Gaara asked suspicious. It wouldn't be good if Shukaku was planning something.

"**I have a friend**** who told me"** He stuck his tongue making Gaara even more annoyed.

"_You don't have friends"_ he replied mockingly.

"**Do to!!"**  
_"Ow yeah? Name one"_ Shukaku was seriously thinking. After about 10 minutes of silence he spoke again.

"**Inner em… Inner S. She's hot, loves me and if I told you what we do you…"**

"_Ok ok keep in to your self"_ Seriously Gaara didn't want to know what his demon did with his "friends".

"**Ha! You're jus****t jealous boy!"** Shukaku was now smirking.

"_Of what?"_ Gaara asked putting to much sarcasm.

"**Of my sexiness**** of course!"** Shukaku was now dancing in Gaara's mind.

"_Omg stop!! My virgin mind! Ok, now I'm really sick!"_

"**Well I see you don't appreciate me! ****I'm leaving!"** And with that Shukaku went to his friend and Gaara had a few quit hours to him self.

**Poor Sakura….****Well I hope you like it ;**

**Please review puppy eyes**

**Shukaku: Review and I'll give you a candy! evil look**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Highschool and Matsuri

**Yay! Thank you people for the reviews! And now here comes the next chapter! I hope you like it!**

"Blah" talk

"**BLAH"** Inner Sakura or Shukaku

"_Blah"_ thoughts

**Chapter 6: Highschool and Matsuri**

Beep… Beep… Beep… SMACH!!

"Ugh… Carl kiss me again…"

"**Wake up! Cha! You'll we late!"** Inner cheered happily.

"What are you talking about Carl?..." Sakura asked still dreaming.

"**Cought… cought… WAKE UP!!"** Inner Sakura screamed as loud as her lungs let her.

"Argh!! Flying monkeys are attacking me!!" Sakura screamed jumping out of bed ready to attack. "Huh?.."

"Sakura what's going one?" She heard her fathers panicked voice. Sakura didn't have time to answer because the next second her father was standing in her room, panting.

"Hehehe, just a nightmare otosan" She laughed nervously.

"That's it Sakura! No more cupcakes after 9 o clock! You just gave me a freaking heart attack!" Sakura just blinked, once, twice…

"You are kidding me?" Her eyes twitched as she eyed him suspiciously. No one was gonna take her cupcakes away. EVER!

Daitchi just sighed.

"Sakura, hurry up. School starts in 30 minutes" His smile was in it's place again.

"WHAT??"

"_Why didn't you wake me up?"_ She yelled at her Inner. How is she going to be at school in 30 minutes??

"**Well I tried! But you were too busy making out with Carl!! Cha!!**** For God's sake you should have been making out with Gaara!!"** Inner defended her self annoyed. **"Now who is the stupid one? Cha!!"**

Sakura glared at her. Well she tried to glare. But as you guessed she failed miserably earning a lot of cheers from her stupid Inner.

But then Sakura looked at her smashed clock who unbelievable was still ticking!

"**Wow! It is one amazing clock! Let's name him Fred!**** Cha!!"** Inner Sakura once again yelled in Sakura's head.

"_Shut up!! I have only 20 minutes to get to the school!!"_ Sakura cried panicked. Sakura ran to her bathroom taking a quick shower.

"**Turn the hot water!! It's freezing!! Cha!!" **

"_No time! No time!!"_ Sakura screamed back. She turned out the cold water intending to run to her bedroom and change as fast as possible to her normal clothes, but knowing her luck she slipped and ended on the floor face down.

After 2 minutes she was finally fully dressed in a pink tank top and black silky jeans with chains hanging on her side. Sakura ran down the stairs and saying a quick good bye to her father she left her house.

"What to do?? I'm going to be so late!!"

"Hey Sakura!" She heard a familiar voice behind her." Need a ride?" When Sakura turned around she saw a stupid smirking face.

"Kankuro, I have never been so happy to see you!" She yelled getting in the car.

"Well If you are so happy to see me why don't we…" He asked winking to her. She was very happy that she didn't eat breakfast this morning, because if she did now she would be gagging like crazy.

"No!" She answered harshly. When Kankuro winked one last time before turning around, Sakura finally saw who was sitting with her in the back.

"Hi Gaara!" She great him happily. He didn't answer her, making Sakura annoyed.

"**I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world…"** Shukaku sang in his ow so angelic voice.

"_I think my brain is melting…"_ Gaara thought panicked.

"Gaara are you there?" Sakura asked again and again. But Gaara still didn't notice her so she got a little closer. And closer…And CLOSER… But then Gaara realize that he wasn't the only one in the car, so he blinked a few times seeing her so close. He was shocked and blushing madly so he tried to turn his face away from her but instead of that he accidentally made their lips meet!

Sakura's mind was blank, she couldn't believe what was happening. Only thing that was flying in her mind was how soft his lips were. Even Inner Sakura was silent, actually she fainted after seeing Gaara so close.

Quickly Gaara pulled away from her, receiving a glare from his brother and a shocked stare from his sister.

"Sorry" He muttered looking at her. She gotten even pinker from his stare.

"It's no-nothing" She answered embarrassed. Sakura felt his stare on her once again.

"We are here guys! Kankuro informed them angrily when he saw that Sakura was looking at Gaara and didn't pay any attention to him! He had to repeat him self few times before he got any reaction from the love birds. But Temari didn't even move a bit, she was still staring at her little brother with eyes as big as plates.

"Oh goody!!" Sakura yelled happily pulling Gaara from the car. But what she saw next made her want to go back. The school was huge!! Not to mention that every person who was out side now was staring at her. Some guys were winking to her. That didn't make her more comfortable. She got closer to Gaara for protection, and he didn't mind at all. Secretly he was enjoying her warm, but he would never let anyone to know that. Gaara received some glares but glared right back scaring the living shit out of boys who even glanced at Sakura.

"Thank you Gaara kun" Sakura smiled and hugged him blushing madly. Gaara hugged her back with a smile on his face. His breath tickled her neck so she giggled softly.

"What are you doing you, Bitch?!" Screamed someone. Sakura turned her head to see the owner of that hideous voice. What she saw was a pissed brunette with hair that looked like it seen better days, actually it looked more like a birds nest. Her clothes were tight and showed more cleavage than needed and she was wearing so much make up that Sakura didn't know what was her true face color. Sakura felt sorry for the girl, but she quickly remembered what she called her.

"Who the fuck are you?" Sakura asked getting even more pissed by the girl.

"**Cha!! That bimbo just called us a bitch!! I'm gonna show her what hell looks like!!"** Inner Sakura screamed punching the air. Sakura silently agreed with her Inner. That little wench was going too far.

"I'm Matsuri! Gaara's girlfriend, you slut!!"

**Omg! Matsuri!! What a…. XD lolz**

**Good? Bad? Please review puppy eyes**


	7. Chapter 7

Hi

**Hi! Well I didn't have much time today, but I still hope you like this chapter!**

**P.S. Thank you everybody for the wonderful reviews!! I love you people! Lolz**

"Blah" talk

"**BLAH" **Inner Sakura or Shukaku

"_Blah"_thoughts

**Chapter 7: Fangirls and Fanboys**

Sakura was more than shocked! She wanted to cry, because Gaara lied to her. He had a girlfriend! How could he?

"What are you talking Matsuri?!" Cried a red head girl" I'm his girlfriend!" She yelled once again with her pig like voice.

"Pf… You're just a stupid fangirl, Kaori! I'm his only true love!" Girl or boy named Matsuri yelled with all her might trying to punch the other girl who instead of fighting back hit her with an old shoe.

"What are you talking, you bitch?! He's mine!" Girl named Kaori punched Matsuri in the face leaving a big red mark.

" Ahh, you slut! My beautiful face!!"

Sakura laughed at this, it was sure amusing. If that girl name Matsuri fought that her face was beautiful she should find a mirror. As it looked Gaara fought the same thing.

"_Shukaku, why do I have so ugly fan girls? Why? I mean a man could look better than that!"_

"**Agreed boy! In my times I saw ugly girls, but this… Really takes the cake!"** Shukaku yelled trying to hide.

"_I fought you are afraid of nothing"_ Gaara smirked at his demon.

"Oh Gaara kun! Why don't we go on a date?" Matsuri yelled with her "sweet" voice waking Gaara from his thoughts and pushing Sakura on the ground.

"_Inner, what did just happen?"_ Sakura asked shocked.

"**That slut, just shoved us to the ground! And she's trying to kiss Gaara!! Do something!! Cha!!"** Inner yelled furious as ever.

"_You… Are… kidding me??"_ Sakura asked standing up and clenching her fists.

Gaara was having his own problems. One of his fangirls was strangling him with her big arms and trying to kiss him!! He was choking and gagging in the same time. He tried to push her off but every time she got up.

"_Shukaku, I think this is the end!!"_ Gaara yelled panicked.

"**Boy! I can't believe that I would never have a chance to taunt you again!"** Shukaku yelled with tears in his eyes. **"I love you!!"**

Gaara closed his eyes ready to meet the deadly, disgusting kiss but it never came. He opened his eyes expecting to see a big fat fangirl, but what he saw was a very pissed Sakura.

"And don't you ever touch me again!" She yelled pointing an accusing finger to Matsuri who now was on the ground with no signs of life. Spinning on her heal and smiling to Gaara warmly she grabed his arm and started to pull him to the school.

"You could thank me any time soon" She giggled seeing Gaara's face.

"About what?" He asked a curiously. Gaara knew what she had in mind but wanted to play just a little.

"About saving your ass back there." She answered annoyed. The next second she was pinned to the wall by none other than Gaara. He was smirking and leaning to her. He stopped when they were just a few inches apart and now their noses were touching.

"What-t are you doing?" Sakura was now redder that Gaara's hair and fought that she would faint any second.

"Thanking you" He smirked again leaning more and kissing her softly on the cheek.

She got even redder and looked at the ground. Gaara seemed satisfied and let her go smiling just a little.

"Come on, let's go." Now Gaara was the one who grabed her hand and pulled her through the hall. Many people were looking at her: some boys with admiration in their eyes, some girls with jealousy and some people just ignored her.

"Here we are, let's go in for your schedule" Gaara knocked on the door and hearing a faint "come in" pushed it open gesturing for Sakura to go first.

" You are supous to be the new girl am I right?" Asked a blonde woman with warm brown eyes. "Sakura Haruno?"

"Yes…?" Asked Sakura a little unsure.

" Just call me Tsunade" She smiled again. " Here is your schedule, and seeing that Gaara is your friend…" She eyed him suspiciously but Gaara just smiled innocently."… he is going to show you around the school. Now get out! Both of you!" She yelled reaching for a bottle of sake.

"Well that was nice?" Sakura looked at the paper that Tsunade just gave her.

" Show me what do you have" Gaara reached for it. After reading it a few times he spoke again. " English with Kakashi in room 108, let's go" He pulled her to a room that she presumed was room 108.

When Gaara opened the door what she saw was a mess! Airplanes made of paper were flying everywhere. Some kids were standing on their desks, some were just talking. But when their heard the door opening all the attention went to her.

"_Oh great, their staring at my hair again!"_ Sakura rolled her eyes. Every time it was the same in new schools, she was going to be teased like always.

" **Cha! It's not our fault! It's natural!"** Inner Sakura punched her fists in the air.

But the teases never came, and it seemed that people just ignored her. But not everybody. A boy with bowl cut and fuzzy eyebrows smiled brightly to her making her blind for a second.

"Ah!! It burns!!" She screamed at the boy.

" I'm Rock…"

But then the door opened again and a man with grey hair that seemed to ignore gravity and a mask on his face walked in.

"Yo" he greeted them shortly, but what came next Sakura wasn't expecting. Everybody threw stuff at the him! Some even cursed him.

"Class you see…" But he was cut by none other than the blonde idiot that Sakura knew by the name Naruto.

"Liar!!" he yelled throwing a shoe at the grey haired man. Kakashi sighed, they never believed him! But then he saw a pink haired girl, that he never saw before.

"_She must be the new girl, well I'll save her just__ this once to make a good impression of my self" _

"Rock lee, sit down and leave the poor girl alone" Kakashi muttered bored gesturing to Sakura. " And you must be the new girl?" She nodded. "Well introduce yourself to the class" He smiled, but Sakura couldn't tell because of the mask.

"Well…" She began nervously. "I'm Sakura Haruno, I like quit, friendly people…" She looked at Gaara and continued on "… and I dislike fangirls and loud people." She looked at Naruto who just grinned to her stupidly in return.

"My Youthful Blossoms! I swear to protect you until the day I die!" Cheered the same boy from before with hearts in his eyes. That really freaked Sakura out.

"**shivers I think I never saw anything more scary…Cha!" **Inner Sakura yelled with a baseball bat in her hand ready to defend her self.

"Ugh…" Everybody sweatdropped at Lee and Kakashi just sighed. " Sakura take a seat next to Sasuke. Sasuke raise your hand" Sakura saw a boy with black hair raise his hand and smirk at her. She didn't like the feeling when he looked at her again. Sakura looked at Gaara who glared at Sasuke, and took her seat next to the raven haired boy.

Soon the bell rung telling that the lesson was over and everybody went to their next classes. But when Sakura got up from her seat she felt a hand on her shoulder. She was quickly turned around in to somebodys waiting arms…

**Hahaha Stupid fangirls, and sorry people to making Lee look such a fanboy, but he is a fanboy so this is my choice.**

**Rock Lee: My Youtful readers please review!**

**Yeah what he says! Please review puppy eyes**


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you people for the reviews

**Thank you people for the reviews! I'm so happy! And I finally have an idea for Kankuro pairing. **

**Well here's the next chapter! Hope you like it! smiles**

"Blah" talk

"**BLAH"** Inner Sakura or Sukaku

"_Blah"_ thoughts

**Chapter 8: ****Friends and Reina**

"_Long blonde hair, blue sapphire eyes… Who could it be?"_ Sakura thought confused.

"**Er… You got me there!"** Inner answered tapping her chin**. "Maybe some fangirl?! Cha!"**

"What are you talking about?.. I don't have fangirls!!" Sakura screamed paling sick white.

"What? Don't you remember me Sakura, un?" Asked the blonde "girl". " And I'm not a fucking fangirl!! Yeah!" "She" yelled irritated at Sakura who blushed and blinked a few times. After 2 minutes of silence she finally smiled one of her perfect smiles and happily hugged the blonde, who in fact wasn't a girl at all.

"Dei chan!! I can't believe it's you!!" She jumped up and down still hugging the blonde who was now out of breath.

"Saku-kura a-a-AIR!!" He yelled suddenly, making Sakura wince. She sure hated him for his loud-mouth! Releasing him from her hug she smiled again.

"Dei chan, I've missed you so much!" She wanted to hug him again, but the bell rung and Sakura finally released that she was in school and LATE for the next class.

"Omg I'm so dead!!" She screamed and started to run with full speed to her next period leaving a very confused blonde who just smiled at his old friend.

After changing quickly to her blue shorts with silver bands and White T-shirt with her name on the back and a big "K" letter in the front, Sakura finally reached the **GYM**. Opening the door slowly the first thing that she saw was a man standing a few inches from the door. He had fuzzy eyebrows and was standing in a good guy pose.

"Hello MY YOUTFUL Student!!" he chirped making Sakura go back and start to run for her life. But she didn't even have time to reach safety because the next second she was being dragged to gym by none other than the fuzzy brows!

"It's very not youthful, to be late!! But because you showed your YOUTH back there trying to challenge me for a race I'm not going to punish you just this once!" He let her go giving her a thumps up.

"Gai sensei you are the best!" yelled a boy with the same bowl cut and fuzzy brows, with stars in his eyes that Sakura remembered by the name Rock Lee. "My beautiful cherry blossoms thanks you!!"

"Lee! My beauty… Youthful student!"

"Gai sensei!"

"Lee!…"

"_What's going on here?"_ Sakura thought still sitting on the ground.

"**I think their in love! Cha!"** Inner Sakura yelled terrified.

"_I think you are right…"_ Sakura watched the scene wide eyed. She seriously fought that it was the scariest even in her life and once again tried to find the exit until she was taped on the shoulder by someone.

"Huh?.." Sakura asked confused. She was a little afraid to turn around but after another shy tap she finally turned around and saw a blue haired girl that she recognized instantly.

"Hinata chan!" Sakura smiled warmly before giving the shy girl a hug.

"Hi-i Saku chan" Hinata replied shyly poking her fingers together.

"So does they do it often?" Sakura asked the Hyuga girl pointing to the two fuzzy brows. Hinata laughed a little. Her laugh was like hundreds of bells: so pure and innocent.

"Well th-this happens every lesson" She laughed again looking at the two. Sakura smiled and that looked around the gym. Everybody was there! But she couldn't spot Gaara anywhere. After looking around the gym again, and again she finally saw him leaning against a wall with Naruto by his side who waved happily to her.

"**He looks even hotter now!! Cha!!"** Inner Sakura drooled at the read head.

"_Sto…"_ Sakura's thoughts were interrupted by her teacher's joyful yells.

"Youthful students! Let's begin the lesson, by running 50 laps around the gym, then doing 100 pushups and …"

"_And this is just for warm up?"_ Sakura thought terrified more than ever.

"**Well, you are on your own****, mata ne! Cha!"** Inner Sakura waved before disappearing.

"_Why you little…"_ Sakura didn't have the opportunity to finish her fought because the "youthful" Gai told them to start running their laps.

"_This is gonna be a looong __lesson…"_

After the long gym, Sakura was finally done with her laps and it wasn't very easy! Believe me! When She reached girl's changing room she was greeted by Temari and Hinata. After hugging everyone she finally saw that there was some girl with two bunts on her head that she hadn't seen before.

"Oh yeah Saku chan, this is TenTen!" Temari pointed at the girl who smirked at Sakura.

"And this is your new friend, Temari? I fought you said that she was cool, but all I see is a pink head girly girl." She smirked again at Sakura's red face. Temari and Hinata went a few steps back scared for their lifes.

"Listen you!!" Sakura roared making TenTen go a few steps back from the outburst. "Take your words back or I'll feed them to you, NineNine!" TenTen gasped at the nick name, that's just pure evil! She opened her mouth to reply but was stopped by Sakura. "And if you don't like my hair color that's your problem! Don't look at it! Or stab your eyes out! Cha!" Sakura put her fists in from of her ready to attack, but was stopped by a genuine smile.

"I like tuff girls" TenTen smiled. "And you sure are one of them, welcome to the gang!" She smiled even wider at Sakura's confused face. Sakura blinked a few times.

"_Eh… What?"_

"Come o-on let's change" Hinata whispered looking at the ground. Everybody nodded and went to the changing room.

"Yeah!" Sakura yelled already recovered from the shock.

After changing to her normal clothes Sakura and the girls went to the lunch room. Sakura was surprised how big it was and Sakura had a bad feeling when she didn't saw anyone that she knew. But it wasn't difficult to find their friends like Sakura expected, because Naruto was standing on his chair and waving to them. Sakura saw that Hinata got really pink when Naruto shouted her name and smirked at this.

"Someone is in love." She smiled at the shy girl who gasped after hearing what her friend said.

"I-is it that obeous?" She asked shyly looking at the ground.

"Yup! It's a little sad that Naruto is to stupid to see it" Sakura and Hinata giggled when Gaara threw his mashed potatoes at Naruto, who started cursing his best friend angrily. Naruto picked up his own meal and threw it at Gaara, who simply dodged it. But not everybody were so luck. The same fangirl from before who name was Matkuri or Makuka, Sakura couldn't remember was sneaking to Gaara from behind, but when he dodged Naruto's meal, the plate hit her strait in the face. Sakura giggled once again.

Soon the lessons were over and Sakura was heading to home. She was humming a soft tune, when she saw a little dog in front of her. She stopped, silently looking at the dog, who looked very cute and innocent. He was brown and had white spots on him, not to mention his cute little wet nose. Sakura smiled brightly trying to pat him on the head, but the dog growled angrily. To bad for Sakura…Soon she was running as fast as she could from that "innocent" puppy who was trying to bite her with all his might.

"Stupid dog!! He's going to eat me!!" She screamed trying to run even faster. She ran and ran, and after about 10 minutes she finally looked back to see that she lost him. Taking a deep breathe she realized that she had ran to somebody. Turning her eyes to the person she was met by the same color green eyes. They seemed to even shine the same like hers. She offered her hand to the stranger who gladly accepted it.

"I'm sorry" She smiled at the girl who eyed her interested.

"It's nothing" The girl smiled back making Sakura feel a little strange. "I'm Reina, and you are…?" She looked at Sakura with interest in her eyes once again. One second Sakura fought that she was looking at herself in the mirror.

"I'm Sakura, it's nice to meet you Reina" She glanced at the girl again who was still smiling. "Well I have to go now, but I hope we meet again" Sakura smiled the last time before starting to run to her home.

"Don't worry…" Reina smirked looking at Sakura back." You'll see plenty off me… Just you wait…"

**Yay! Chapter 8! I worked on it longer then I have expected! I hope you like it! Please review! puppy eyes**

**Gaara:… Review… NOW!**


	9. Chapter 9

Thank you everybody for the reviews

**Thank you everybody for the reviews!! I'm happy as always when I get them! **

**So here comes the next chapter! Hope you like it!**

**Chapter 9: ****Dog and Maybe friends?**

2 hours have past when Sakura met the strange girl, but she still couldn't get rid of the feeling that she saw the girl somewhere before. Those eyes… They looked absolutely the same like hers.! And that smile… Something told her that it wasn't very genuine. Actually it scared Sakura how that girl looked like her.

"_I wonder if I'll see her again…" _Sakura fought confused. Something made her want to know more about the mysterious Reina. And that was really creeping her out.

"**Who cares! I didn't saw anything different about her!"** Inner Sakura yelled back.

"_Well, you weren't there, baka!"_ Sakura got angry at her Inner when she remembered her escape before.

"**Oh Yeah! Cha!!"** Inner fought happily. **"I was having such a good time with Shu…"**

"_Yeah you were having a good time when I was chased by a dog!"_ Sakura glared at her Inner.

"**How do you know that he didn't chase you because he was happy?"** Inner asked trying to sound serious but failed miserably.

Sakura rolled her eyes, that Inner couldn't be part of her.

"_Stupid Inner…"_ Sakura looked at her Inner who now was rolling on the flour laughing. Soon she heard a familiar voice calling her for dinner. She lazily went downstairs only to be met by her happy father. He seemed happier than always and had something brown in his hands. For Sakura surprise that brown thing moved making a cute sound.

"_You are kidding me…"_ Sakura fought wide eyed.

"Sakura, honey look what I found! He was so lonely on the streets so I think we could keep him!" Daichi chirped happily holding the little brown puppy with white spots on him. He's eyes seemed to glove when he looked at Sakura.

"That monster tried to eat me a few hours ago!!" Sakura screamed pointing an accusing finger at the puppy. "He chased me for 10 minutes for God's sake, and you want to keep him?" She glared at the little dog who looked Daitchi straight in the eyes with his most innocent look.

"Sakura, Sakura how could this little puppy do something like that?" He looked at the puppy again and smiled. " No, no, no we are going to keep him Sakura, just look how cute he is! Yes you are, yes you are…" He smiled like a small child patting the pup on the head. Sakura just looked at her father shocked! Her jaw was now hitting the ground. That little dog fooled her father but won't fool her! She sneered at the puppy when he barked happily.

"Sakura, we don't have a name for him!" Daitchi clapped his hand happily.

"What about baka?" Sakura asked innocently. Daitchi glared at her.

"Hehehe just kidding…" She laughed nervously. "Maybe… Shugo?" She asked rubbing her chin.

"It's perfect!" He scratched the little puppy's belly." Well I'm going back to the office to take some papers home! Have fun you two!" He waved before closing the door. Sakura slowly looked at Shugo who looked back at her growling silently. Not good. Sakura blinked a few times, but the dog didn't move at all. It seemed that he was waiting for her to make the first move. Sakura looked at him and tried to smile. That seemed to do the trick because he barked happily again and started waging his tail happily. She let a heavy breath that she didn't know she was holding.

"_Maybe he's not that back…"_ She smiled happily this time. Sakura turned around and started walking back to her room. Bad move! The dog barked angrily and started chasing her again.

"_Maybe not…"_ Sakura fought when she finally was back in her room panting. That little mutt was going to get it soon.

"**Cha!! Stupid dog!"** Inner Sakura screamed punching the air. Sakura started thinking how to get rid of that little vesele. But she couldn't think because Inner Sakura was blabbing about some demon once again.

After about an hour of thinking Sakura finally gave up. Her father had returned and with him around Sakura couldn't do anything. Yawing a bit she decited that it's time to go to sleep. Going downstairs for a glass of water she saw something odd. Little monster was sleeping soundly and looked so innocent that Sakura fought that she would throw up any second, but he wasn't the thing that caught Sakura's attention. It was that what was next to him.

"Oh no you didn't…" She looked wide eyed. Sakura walked closer taking her favorite but now chewed shoe and shot Shugo a nasty look. _"This means war!! CHA!!"_ And with that she turned on her heal and stormed back to her room.

Beep… Beep… Bee… Smach!! Beep… Smach!! Be… BOOM!

"Stupid not braking clock…" Sakura muttered sleepy.

"**Rise and Shine!! Cha!!"** Inner Sakura cheered happily as always.

"Stupid not ever shutting up Inner…" Sakura rolled on her other side going back to sleep. Inner Sakura's eye started twitching. Not a very good sign.

"**WAKE UP!!"** She screamed bouncing up and down. Sakura didn't even move a muscle, and was still sleeping. Inner Sakura sweatdroped but soon got a perfect idea.

"**Look! Gaara!"** Inner whispered happily. As she had expected the next second Sakura was running around her room shouting "Where?!"

"**Fooled you! Cha!! Hahahaha"** Inner Sakura started laughing receiving a glare from Sakura.

After taking a quick shower and changing to her normal clothes Sakura was greeted by a delicious scent of breakfast.

"**Yay!! Cupcakes!!"** Inner Sakura was right, Daitchi had made them. Happily Sakura bounced to the table taking her seat.

"How was your sleep Sakura?" Daitchi smiled at his daughter.

"Well, it was ok, except for that little "sweat heart" who bit me" Sakura glared at the little pup.

"How sweat, by the way Sakura" Daitchi smiled and Sakura backed off a little.

"_This isn't good…"_

"You need to take him to the school with you" Sakura's eyes widen.

"No! Never!!" She screamed looking at her father.

"Sakura, I can't take him to the work with me, so you have to take him" Sakura stared at her father, he stared back. After about 5 minutes of staring Sakura finally sighed and gave up.

"Oh ok…" She muttered looking at her lap. Daitchi's smile grew even wider.

"Well hurry now, or you'll be late for school" He waved to her. After saying goodbye to him she went out side with Shugo following her.

When Sakura was far from her house she turned her gaze to Shugo.

"Now you little… I don't like you and you don't like me" She looked at Shugo who was now sitting on the ground. "Bark…" He… Barked.

"But don't make any trouble and I won't make dog food of you, understood?" Shugo started waging his tail happily, making Sakura smile just a little.

"Good" She patted him on the head before leading the way to the school once again.

**Hahaha. I like that dog! So what about you? **

**Tell me what do you think!!**

**Please review! puppy eyes**


	10. Chapter 10

Thank you for the reviews: cats-rock-and-so-does-cheese, soccercrazyfreak, super-rat and AlaskenWildflower

**Thank you for the reviews: ****cats-rock-and-so-does-cheese, soccercrazyfreak, super-rat and AlaskenWildflower! Love you people! hugs**

**Hope you like this chapter!**

Chapter 10: New student and Love?

Sakura looked at her big school with a smile on her face. Everything was perfect! The sun was shinning, the birds were chirping and everybody seemed happy. Even Shugo didn't do anything bad. Well…Except for chasing a few not so lucky children a second ago, but hey! They started it! Sakura even started to like that little pup. Every time she looked at him, he started to bark playfully and run around her legs.

"**Keep you're guard up!! Cha!! He's just waiting for a perfect moment to bite you or something!"** Inner Sakura screamed glaring at the pup.

"_What are you talking about?"_ Sakura smiled at Shugo who started wagging his tail once again happily. _"How could a little, cute, gorgeous… AUCH!!"_ Sakura screamed grabbing her bitten arm from the dog.

"**Told ya! Cha!!"** Inner screamed again, pointing at the pup.

"Why you little…!" Sakura turned red from anger and took a step closer to Shugo who backed away a little. She took another step, but then Shugo turned away and started to run for his life. Sakura chased him around the school screaming and threatening him. She ran and ran, but when she was about to grab him, she tripped on something and now was on the floor cursing her stupid, bad luck.

"_That hurts… A lot!__ Maybe that scout cookie seller had really cursed me?"_ Sakura thought confused rubbing her head where she hit it just a second ago.

"**Yeah!! ****I mean you called her a mean, big ugly crocodile! But somebody tripped us! Cha!!"** Inner Sakura yelled angrily.

"_What are you talking about?"_ Sakura thought confused raising her eyes from the ground. For her surprise she was met by the same green ones. The same green eyes, that haunted her the past twelve hours. Raising her eyebrows confused she stared at the girl in front of her.

"Hey! We met before didn't we?" Asked Reina, bringing Sakura to reality.

"Ugh… Yeah, you are Reina… right?" Sakura eyed her suspiciously.

"Yes! We met yesterday didn't we?" Reina smiled, Sakura just nodded. Shugo was by Sakura's side once again, but know he looked frighten. Silently he was growling at Reina and soon started to bark angrily at her. Sakura looked at him confused when Reina just glared making him shut up.

"So…" Reina offered her hand to Sakura who gladly accepted it. "Sakura, right?" She smirked at the pup who was still hiding. Sakura nodded silently wanting to find out more about the girl. And know seemed a good time.

"I didn't know that you were going to this school?" Sakura asked the girl who seemed angry for a second, but soon smiled.

"I didn't. I moved just a few days before…" Reina smiled again eyeing Sakura.

"Wow! Really? Me too!" Sakura jumped excited, Reina faked a smile and nodded." Hey! Maybe you like to meet my friends?" Sakura asked with shining eyes.

"Yeah sure…" Reina answered emotionless, not even looking at the girl. The next second a very shocked Reina was pulled down the hall by a very happy Sakura. She tried to get lose, but Sakura's grip was just too strong, so she stopped fighting and glared at Sakura. Not a very nice sight, but Sakura didn't even flinch. It was silent for a few minutes, when Sakura stopped and smiled happily.

"Hinata chan!" She screamed, hugging the girl to death.

"Sakura chan?! What about me?!" Asked Temari and Naruto putting their pouts in place.

"Oh guys! I've missed you!" Sakura hugged every one of them, but when she came to Gaara she didn't know what to do.

"_Should I hug him?"_ Sakura thought blushing. But for her surprise she didn't have to because Gaara hugged her first. She stood there surprised and blushing madly.

"I've missed you to…" He whispered tickling her ear whit his breath. She got even redder, some girls glared at her, but for her surprise Reina was glaring at her too.

Everyones attention went to the mysterious girl, even Gaara seemed a little interested in her.

"Who's she?" Asked Naruto confused as ever. "Are you sisters or something?" At this Reina flinched a bit and got wide eyed, when Sakura just laughed at Naruto.

"No Naruto, you idiot! She's new here" Sakura smiled at the girl, who smiled back. "Her name's Reina. She's really nice" Everybody looked curiously at the new girl, except for Kiba who was studying Shugo.

"Who's he?" He pointed to the dog, who was still shaking a bit.

"Oh this little monster is Shugo" Sakura smiled at Kiba who raised his eyebrow.

"Monster?" He asked confused. Naruto got closer to Shugo waving his hand in front of him.

"Believe me, you don't wanna know" She turned her gaze to Shugo who now seemed very interested in Naruto.

"How could a little, defencless puppy be a monster?" Naruto asked in a playful voice, Kiba nodded.

"Naruto I wouldn't do that if…" But Sakura was cut by a loud scream.

"Arg!! He bit me!! He bit me!!" Naruto screamed running and trying to shake Shugo of him. Kiba was now rolling on the floor laughing at the poor blonde, when Hinata ran to help him.

"Naruto kun, don't scream and I'll help you" She tried to stop him.

"Hinata, help me! I'm gonna die from blood lose!!" He rolled on the floor still shaking the pup.

"Naruto Uzumaki!! Stop shaking my dog or you'll regret it!" He heard a loud yell and stopped instantly afraid of what could happen if he disobey. Soon he was let free from the dogs grasp and glared at Shugo.

"Sakura, I really like your dog, hehe" Kiba laughed looking at Naruto who glared at him too. Sakura just rolled her eyes and was about to say something, when she heard a light laughter. She turned around and saw Reina talking to Gaara. For her surprise she was flirting with him, and he didn't seem to mind! Sakura felt a sharp pain in her heart, and thought that she would start crying any second, but then the bell rung and everybody went to class leaving her alone.

**Stupid Reina! Ugh! And Shugo really likes Naruto lolz**

**Naruto: He bit me!!**

**Yeah, sure! Please review! puppy eyes**


	11. Chapter 11

Omg

**Omg! Thank you people for the reviews: Unicorneslove, Xotina, Soccercrazyfreak, NickXCrys – Mimi -, super-rat, ****a thousand cranes, AlaskenWildflower and CrazyCat! I love you people! hugs**

**Well here comes the next chapter! Hope you like it!**

**Chapter 11: ****True friends and Not that who I know**

"I just can't believe that Gaara likes that Reina girl…" Sakura thought angrily looking at them. Reina was sitting next to Gaara and seemed very happy about it. Sakura wasn't the only one surprised about it. It seemed that everybody's attention was on the new girl.

She once again looked angrily at Reina, who seem to notice the other girl's glare and turned around staring right back with her stupid, fake smile, mocking Sakura without words. She was a little shocked when Reina leaned and kissed Gaara. Sakura was trying to hold her tears once again, when Gaara didn't push Reina back.

"**Cha! That bitch! Ugh and I thought she was our friend!!"** Inner Sakura screamed angrily.

"Sakura chan, you seem a little down, are you ok?" She heard a quit, caring voice behind her. Sakura tried to smile but her fake smile didn't fool Hinata who looked at her sadly and raised her hand.

"Kakashi sensei, Sakura doesn't feel very well. I will take her to the nurse ok?" She asked eying the teacher who looked from his perverted book just for a second and nodded looking at the girls. Sakura sat there wide eyed but didn't have time to response because the next second she was being pulled to the hall by her blue haired friend.

"Hinata chan, I'm ok" She looked at her friend confused, who glared at her sadly, with her beautiful pearl eyes.

"No you're not Sakura! You seem so depressed that you would cry any second!" Hinata yelled surprising Sakura. Even Shugo went silent and stopped chewing his owner's shoe. "What's wrong Sakura chan? You've been like this all morning" Hinata looked at her friend pleading for an answer.

"I…" Sakura felt tears rolling down her eyes. "I feel like I'm loosing something important…" She looked at her friend, who hugged her tightly.

"Sakura, is this because Reina? You seem to look at her all the time and…" Hinata got wide eyed realizing the truth. "Sakura, you like Gaara don't you?" She hugged her sad friend once again.

"I-I don't want to tal-lk about it Hi-hinata" Sakura stuttered looking at the ground. She felt her friends comforting hand on her shoulder.

"It's ok Sakura…" She said quietly. "You could tell me later if you want ok? I'll listen any time" Sakura smiled sadly at her friend. "Promise?" She looked hopefully in her friends eyes who seemed to shine from happiness.

"Sure" She smiled even wider offering her hand to Sakura who was sitting on the ground now. "I don't like that Reina anyway" She smiled again.

"Why don't we prank her or something?" Hinata got flames in her eyes and looked very evil. "Like put mashed potatoes in her locker, or maybe…" She continued planning and laughed darkly.

"Whoa Hinata! I never fought that you would be so evil!" Sakura looked confused at her friend backing just a little for safety.

"_Remember me to never get on Hinata's bad side"_ Sakura fought scared.

"**You got that right! Cha!!"** Inner Sakura screamed a little scared her self.

"Well.." Hinata laughed nervously returning to her innocent and gentle side. " We better go back to the class, or Kakashi sensei would give us detention or even worse! I'll talk to the other girls about our plane" Hinata's eyes shined a little when she grabbed Sakura's wrist and pulled her in the class.

"_Well that was an interesting conversation"_ Sakura thought looking at the clock. She didn't notice a paper on her desk until she got poked on the side a few times. Turning to her left to she was a little surprised seeing Gaara there looking at her.

"**Oh!! He's just to hot!! I can't stay mad at him! Cha!!"** Inner Sakura screamed dreamy.

"_No! He doesn't like us, so be quit!!"_ Sakura looked on her desk and finally found the note. She stared at it for a minute before taking it in her hands. Taking a big breath she was about to open it but the bell rung. Putting the note in her bag, she slowly got from her seat and went to her next class- Gym. Sakura was a little afraid of the teacher, but changed to her uniform anyway. Walking slowly to the gym, she opened the door expecting to see a scary man with fuzzy brows, but for her relief he wasn't there.

"_Oh thank you God and sugar cupcakes!"_ She thought happily jumping up and down all around the gym. Soon all of her classmates were in the gym, with the same thoughts as Sakura except for Lee who was crying his big, fuzzy eyes out.

Sakura was happily skipping to the room were all the supplies were, when she fell two strong arms around her waist pulling her somewhere.

"You seem lonely, babe" She fell the persons breathe on her neck and started panicking.

"Who are you?! Let me go!" She screamed trying to push the asshole from her, but with no luck.

"Oh, but sweaty! We could have such a good time!" She was pulled once again. Sakura struggled with all her might but he didn't let go. Finally when she kicked him in none existing balls, he loosen his hold just a little. She broke from his grasp, trying to run as far as possible, but he caught her wrist and pulled her closer to him once again. Sakura tried to escape again, but then the guy hit her on the face sending her flying to the wall.

"You stupid bitch!" He lifted his hand to hit her again, she closed her eyed waiting for the sharp pain in her cheek, but it never came. When Sakura heard a low growling she opened her eyes just a little to see, that the guy from before was now lying on the floor unconsciousness with a bloody nose and Shugo was biting his leg angrily. She let a heavy sigh, but then realized that somebody was behind her.

"And don't you ever try to touch what's mine, you mutt!" She heard a low, deep demonic voice and turned her head instantly to the person. What she saw made her even more scared that before. There was standing her beloved Gaara, but he seemed somehow different. He looked very angry and his beautiful aqua eyes now were surprisingly black with yellow pupils!

"_Omg! What's… What's going on?"_

**Stupid asshole! And poor Sakura! That Reina is out to get her! Ugh!**

**Hope you liked it!**

**Naruto: I'm beautiful… **

**Please review! puppy eyes**


	12. Chapter 12

I had a very stupid day, and I'm in a very bad mood, so sorry if the chapter sucks

**I had a very stupid day, and I'm in a very bad mood, so sorry if the chapter sucks. Thank you people for the reviews: xXFallenSakuraXx, super-rat, ShadowFoxAngel, AlaskenWildflower, soccercrazyfreak, NickXCrys – Mimi – and Unicornslove! I love you people! hug**

**Really hope that you will like this chapter!**

**Chapter 12: Gym and Note**

"Gaara, are you ok?" She asked a little scared receiving a confused and lustful stare from the red head.

"Yeah sure…" He blinked a few times, his eyes returning to normal. "Are you ok?" he lifted her from the ground smiling a little. She nodded and smiled as well, blushing madly.

"_Wow this is weird…"_ She thought looking at the guy and Shugo who was having his fun with him.

"**Yeah! Did you heard when Gaara called us his? We totally rock! Cha!!"** Inner Sakura screamed jumping around. **"I mean I knew that I was sexy, gorgeous and everything but he even liked you a little!!"** She pointed out once again doing a little disco dance.

Before she could reply to her Inner and send her not to a very happy place Sakura was kicked out of her thoughts once again.

"Come on. let's go. Gai sensei isn't there, because of his "Youthful" meeting…" Gaara rolled his eyes at the memory turning his eyes to Sakura, he grabbed her hand and pulled her to the gym, not paying any attention to her shouts of protest. When Sakura was in the gym again, she was met by many glaring girls, she looked at Reina who was pissed as ever and was kicking something or somebody. Sakura smiled at her and waved a little laughing in the inside. She turned her gaze to the girls and happily skipped to them.

"Hey guys!" She smiled much happier than before. Hinata's eyes seemed to shine like before giving her an evil look. Sakura felt sweat going down her forehead and backed a little from the devil child.

"_Oh __no, not again"_ Sakura thought preying the God, for mercy that Hinata wouldn't be planning something for her too. She was more than happy when she saw a boy with green spandex thingy on him going there way.

"_Maybe Hinata, will put her anger on him, not me…"_ Sakura thought hopefully. The boy stopped and giving his good guy pose, he smiled blinding everybody.

"My youthful cherry blossoms…" Sakura sweatdroped at the nick name, but didn't say anything. "Would you like to play dogeball with us, my beautiful, magnificent…"

"Yeah!" She screamed scared to hear another word out of him. Lee stood there shocked with tears in his eyes happy as ever, asking somebody to pinch him.

When everybody where in different sides, Sakura realized that she was with Gaara, Naruto and the girls when the other guys and Reina were agents them. She smirked looking at the girl. Taking the ball from the ground the speeded up and threw the ball straight at Reina, who dogged it and the ball almost hit Kankuro who was very busy with something pink, blonde and hairy in his hand. Taking the ball from the ground and never letting go his blonde doll he was about to throw the ball back to Sakura when Reina tripped him and in the process he threw his doll which was now flying straight to Sakura's head. It seemed that everything got in the slow motion when Sakura caught a glimpse of something green on her left. Turning her head just a little she saw Rock Lee running to save the day. He jumped on the doll, with a war cry breaking it and shouting on it. Sakura sweatdroped at the sight. When Kankuro saw what was left out of his precious doll… I mean Action Figure, he got red from anger and threw him self on Lee tackling him to the ground and crashing him. After about 5 minutes of watching their wrestling, Sakura was more then happy when the bell rung. Running to the changing room she dressed to her normal clothes: Black shorts and pink tank top she opened the door and looked around only to be met with fuzzy eyebrows. Gulping slowly she backed away from the energetic boy trying to make her escape.

"My blossoms! I'm going to walk you home…" She didn't listen much more, Sakura just imagined the sight 'Her and Rock lee… Her and…' No!! Thinking fast she pointed behind the boy trying to act really surprised.

"Omg, Lee look! Gai sensei! Naked!" She smiled when Lee turned around shouting how youthful! Running for about 2 minutes and never looking back, Sakura panted heavily when she finally reached her locker. Putting all the stuff away, she locked her locker and went to the other girls, who looked very happy from the sudden.

"What's up?" She looked at them, but they didn't tell anything just pointed ahead. Getting on her tip toes she looked at the sighed and laughed hysterically. In front of her was Reina yelling something and trying to get the mashed potatoes from her locker. Laughing again she received a glare from the girl who tried to throw some of the potatoes at Sakura, but slipped on them herself and now was on the ground cursing loudly.

"Wow! That's amazing!" She giggled again, but then stopped emidiatly when she heard a voice behind her calling her "Blossoms" she sprinted as fast as she could, catching Shugo in the way. After 10 minutes of panic and running she finally came close to her house and stopped to catch her breath. Fortunally Lee didn't go after her, thank God! Sakura taken another big breath and unlocked the door. Putting her bag on the floor she got in the kitchen, ready to make her self lunch.

3hours later Sakura was finally done with the dishes. She got to her room opening her bag to get some books that she needed to study for tomorrow's test, Sakura lay back on her bed and started to read the chapter over and over again. She tried everything: talking to her Inner, listen to music and even reading her grandmothers letters from kangaroo farm but she still couldn't stop thinking of Gaara. And then she remembered something! How could she forget it? Looking back in her bag she found the note that Gaara gave her a few hours ago and slowly opened it reading it loudly.

**What do you think? **

**Good? Bad? **

**Maybe you have some ideas what's in the note?**

**Please review! puppy eyes**


	13. Chapter 13

Sorry people, this chapter is gonna be short, because I'm sick and don't feel very good

**Sorry people, this chapter is gonna be short, because I'm sick and don't feel very good.**

**Thank you for the reviews: Xotina, xXFallenSakuraXx, Killerwing x Gaara, a thousand cranes, soccercrazyfreak, super rat, unicornslove and especially IGlompedYourRamen! I love you people! hugs**

**Really hope that you will like this chapter!**

"Blah" talk

"**BLAH"** Inner Sakura or Shukaku

"_Blah"_ thoughts

**Chapter 13****: Notes And Help!!**

_**Dear Inner…**__** Sakura,**_

_**Roses are red,**_

_**Violets are blue**_

_**I can't rhyme**_

_**And I think you see it too.**_

Sakura sweatdrop when she read it again and again. Looking at the note again she saw more words and started reading them too.

Ehem… I think that didn't work, as well as I planed. Well let me try again.

_**Sakura, when I first saw you, I couldn't stop thinking about you, you are so kind, beautiful and smoking sexy**__**!… I mean beautiful. I think I like you! I like you even more than fat children love pie! Please meet me today at 8 p.m in the park.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Shukaku… I mean Gaara**_

Sakura smiled brightly and started squealing and jumping up and down, throwing Shugo in the air. Poor puppy…

"Ha! Take that you stupid, ugly, fat mashed potato!" Sakura screamed pumping her fist in the air imagining it's Reina. Again poor puppy…

"**Cha!! Shukaku wrote ****to me!" **Inner Sakura got hearts in her eyes, but Sakura didn't pay attention until her gaze landed on Fred. Yes he was still ticking! But what he showed didn't make Sakura very pleased.

"Omg its 7.40 and I still don't know where the park is!!" She panicked looking around. Sakura raced downstairs again, tripping on the last step, but got up evediatly, scared to be late. Looking on the ground accidentally she spotted another note. Taking it slowly she opened it getting very surprised.

_**My youthful**__** Cherry blossoms, **_

_**Your youth is so beautiful! I promise with my green spandex to protect you until the day I die!**__** I love you!**_

_**Your wonderful lover,**_

_**Rock Lee**_

Sakura got pale and started shaking badly. She would have gone to the corner of her room, and sing icy bicy spider frightened to even move, but the idea that Gaara was waiting for her gave her courage. She swung the door open and stopped dead in her tracks. There stood Lee! With a tux! He had flowers in his hands and mechanical birds were chirping everywhere.

"_Please tell me I'm imagining things!"_ She pleaded her Inner, but she just shocked her head scared the same Sakura.

"Cherry blossoms!" He greeted her. Sakura's eyes started twitching madly.

"How did you find out where do I live?" She demanded, her voice deadly. He got in his good guy pose and smiled.

"I listen, to my wonderful Gai sensei, and followed you!" Sakura now got red from anger.

"Shugo…" She muttered looking at the pup, who looked at Rock Lee and seemed to smirk a little. "Sick 'em boy!" She screamed and Shugo jumped on Lee barking and trying to bit him everywhere. Lee was shocked and got anime tears in his eyes.

"How youthful!" Was the last thing that Sakura heard, before Inner Sakura commanded her to run as fast as her legs let her. Speeding around the town and never looking back, after about 10 minutes roaming, Sakura finally saw same trees and a sign "Pool Park". Panting slightly, she looked around trying to find her beloved red head, but stood deadpanned. The park was huge! Taking a few steps to the left she saw a river and few people sitting around it, but no Gaara there. Spinning around and going to the other side, where trees were she, didn't see anything until she heard a voice and saw and old man with… a plastic woman doll with him.

"It's so wonderful isn't it here?" The man looked at the doll and smiled. The doll didn't even flinch a muscle and the man started shaking it.

"Why don't you talk to me?! We are married for 10 years and you never said a word!" The man resumed shaking the doll. Sakura got pale and backed away as quit as possible.

When she was far away from the man, Sakura looked around again for the redhead, but what she saw made her scared for her life. Turning around and running again from Lee she bumped in to someone. Seeing the persons eyes and red hair Sakura got a bit relaxed and felt save.

"My Sakura, where are you?" At the cheerful word Sakura got wide eyed again, and jumped behind Gaara.

"Save me!" She screamed hugging him from behind. Gaara looked at her confused, but when he turned his gaze he saw the fuzzy brows boy standing there with his good guy pose, blinding him to the death.

**So what do you think?**

**Good? Bad?**

**What should I do with Lee? Maybe make it a LeeSaku fanfiction?**

**Please review! puppy eyes**


	14. Chapter 14

Sorry people, I'm still sick

**Sorry people, I'm still sick! Very sick… SO please don't hate me if the chapter sucks, cause I'm out of ideas! And lying in the bed all day doesn't help at all! So sorry…**

**Thank you people for the reviews: super-rat, AlaskenWildflower, Unicornslove, ShadowFoxAngel, xXFallenSakuraXx, Killerwing x Gaara, NickXCrys – Mimi -, soccercrazyfreak and Xotina! I love you people! You make me happy! hugs**

**Still hope that you like this chapter! **

"Blah" talk

"**BLAH"** Inner Sakura or Shukaku

"_Blah"_ thoughts

**Chapter 14: Saver Lee and Oh Shit!**

"Hello, there youthful Gaara! Have you seen Sakura anywhere?" Lee asked giving his good guy pose, smiling his head of and blinding everyone around. Some random girl screamed, rubbing her eyes and running away from Lee. She tripping on a rock and fell in to a deep pit with chinchillas in it. Poor child…

"What Sakura?" Gaara asked innocently backing off from the Bushy brows. Rock Lee looked at him, like Gaara was stupid and gave him a thumps up. Sakura shivered, pleading the God for some sort of a miracle.

"My precious Sakura! She has pink hair like that girl behind you! Hello there!" he waved at Sakura who hugged Gaara even tighter if it's possible.

"Ugh… Yeah I saw her in… in… in the em… river? Yes river! She was drowning! Help her Lee!!" Gaara shouted dramatically. Rock Lee got anime tears in his eyes and with a war cry jumped in the river! Well… He almost jumped in the river… Ok, ok he never made it to the river, because the same man from before thought that Lee was stalking his wife… Ugh, doll… Whatever it was and pulled Lee to the woods shouting on the poor fanboy.

"**Whoa! That was close!"** Inner Sakura screamed punching the air with her fists.

Breathing again, Sakura let Gaara out of her warm grasp and smiled brightly at him. Gaara returned the favor whit his own rare smile.

"So… Em…" Sakura began but didn't know what to say. Suddenly she felt his breath on her cheek and got wide eyed. Leaning a little more, he wrapped his arms around her slim waist and Sakura stopped breathing. He was about to kiss her, Sakura could almost feel his lips on hers when…

"Hey, youthful mister! This is not chocolate! It's sewerage! You tricked me!!" They heard Rock Lee's voice and a hysterical laughter that didn't belong to him. Sweatdroping ant the thought Sakura looked at Gaara who looked more that pissed. His eyes narrowed in a glare. Gritting his teeth he gently let go of her and silently went to the woods, were the voices were heard. Sakura blinked a few times when she heard screams like "Grandma! Don't hurt me!". Giggling a bit, she felt something brush past her leg and looked down. Smiling a bit she saw her little, cute puppy Shugo with a leg in his mouth. She smiled even wider, when it hit her.

"_Wait?! A Leg?!"_ She screamed in her mind shocked. The puppy barked happily.

"**It looks like doll's, or something…"** Inner Sakura was still angry, because Gaara didn't kiss her and was sulking in the corner, punching some bag, which looked amazingly similar to Lee.

"Shugo, give it to me…" She tried to steal the leg from the puppy, but he wasn't going down without a fight. A second later she heard some noise from the woods and saw Gaara running to her.

"Run!" He yelled running past her. Sakura blinked a few times and tried to get the foot from Shugo again, whit no success. Sighting deeply she looked at the woods again and backed a little at the sight. The man that captured Lee minutes ago, was now standing in a dramatic pose whit his doll in his arms.

"Why!?" He screamed. Sakura shivered, trying to make her escape, but things never go her way. Shugo barked angrily at the man with the dolls leg still in his mouth. The man's angry gaze landed on them and Sakura gulped visibly. She tried to smile at the man, but instead his eyes started twitching. Not waiting to be killed she started running for her life with Shugo in her hands.

"You killed my wife! You, hairy monster!" She heard the man yell, but never looked back. She ran and ran, when finally she felt to arms grab her from behind and was about to scream, when she felt a hand on her mouth.

"Shh… Be quit…" She heard Gaara's voice and relaxed a bit. Too bad that she forgot about Shugo, who wasn't even thinking about being quit. He started barking his head off and running around. Sakura got wide eyed, when the man looked their way. She tried to silence Shugo, who jumped out of her grasp and ran to the man growling angrily.

"**OH SHIT!!"** Both Inner Sakura and Shukaku thought at the same time.

**Omg! What's going to happen?! Well even I don't know.**

**Oh yeah! I'm going to leave it a Gaasaku fanfiction, because LeeSaku is just too creepy for me! I just can't imagine them together!**

**Please tell me what do you think! Good? Bad?**

**Please review! puppy eyes**


	15. Chapter 15

Well I'm happy to say that I'm feeling a bit better, but still sick… Oh well…

**Well I'm happy to say that I'm feeling a bit better, but still sick… Oh well…**

**Thank you people for reviews: Xotina, AlaskenWildflower, super-rat, Killerwing x Gaara, xXFallenSakuraXx, soccercrazyfreak, Laxcia and Unicornslove! I love you people! hugs And xXFAllenSakuraXx I think I'm going to have nightmares from that LeeSaku image! lolz**

**Well I'm gonna say that I totally suck at romance, so don't really hate me if this chapter sucks, ok?**

**Still hope that you like this chapter!**

"Blah" talk

"**BLAH"** Inner Sakura or Shukaku

"_Blah"_ thoughts

**Chapter 15: Shugo! And she faked it**

Sakura and Gaara didn't dare to move, when Shugo raised his leg and… Peed on the man! And if you ask me he didn't look very happy, actually he seemed furious at the pup! The man's eyes started twitching madly, and seemed to glow with anger. Taking a step back, he looked angrily at the pup and then kicked him with all his strength!! Shugo was send flying a few feet and when he landed on the cold grass, he didn't even flinch a muscle! Sakura got wide eyed at the sight.

"Shugo!" Sakura screamed running to him, she felt tears in her eyes, when she saw a little blood around him. Shugo's eyes were closed and he wasn't breathing. Sakura started crying madly, shaking the little pup. When she felt a strong arm on her shoulder she looked back in Gaara's sad eyes and remembered whose fault was that Shugo was dead. She stood up, eyes filled with tears, but they weren't sad, they were angry!

"**That asshole should run! Cha!"** Her Inner yelled planning how to hurt the man.

"You!" Sakura screamed pointing at the man, who seemed a little shocked. Taking a step to him she felt anger pulse through her body. Clenching her fist she was about to beat the living shit out off the killer, but he seemed to understand what fate was waiting him, and stared running for his life screaming his girly voice for help.

"Sakura!" She heard Gaara's voice when her fist was about to make contact with the man's cheek. The man let a heavy sight when Sakura's gaze landed on the red head.

"What?" She asked harshly, but her voice softened when she saw Shugo looking at her with his brown eyes, wagging his tail just a little, showing the man to the ground a little to harsh then needed she ran to her little puppy and hugged him tightly.

"Sakura, he needs to breath!" She heard Gaara and released Shugo, looking at him softly, afraid that she is imagining.

"Is he ok?" She looked at Gaara with pleading eyes, but when she felt a sharp pain in her hand and smiled brightly.

"Yeah, he's ok" She patted the dog on the head, and turned around to glare at the man, but he wasn't there anymore. Looking at Gaara, she was surprised how soft his gaze was. He offered her his hand and she took it happily, caring Shugo she looked questionably when Gaara started walking.

"Come on, I want to show you something" She nodded and started walking with him. After about 10 minutes of walking Gaara stopped and gestured for Sakura to go first. She nodded and went where he was pointing. Gapping on the sight she felt like in another world! It was so beautiful there! Sakura trees were everywhere, little pink petals flowing in the wind, and the river reflect the moon and the stars in the sky!

"You like it?" Gaara asked her from behind. She nodded slowly still looking at every detail. She fell two strong arms, turning her around, and now was face to face with Gaara. Leaning a bit, that they were touching noses, Gaara smirked at her.

"**Kiss her now!**** Or that scary kid will show up again!"** Shukaku ordered impatient to feel her lips again, but he was very surprised, when Sakura got on her tip toes and kissed him first.

"_What am I doing?"_ Sakura asked surprised by her actions. Gaara hugged her tighter, bringing her closer to him and kissed her gently back. Her arms found their own way around his neck, her heart beading wildly. Sakura felt butterflies in her stomach, when she felt Gaara's tongue brush her lover lip, asking for entrance. Shyly letting him in, she moaned softly. Soon they broke up panting harshly, filling their lungs with air. Sakura smiled shyly when Gaara kissed her forehead and looked lovingly in to her eyes. But suddenly she heard some noise and looked around spotting an old granny with cat in her arms.

"She faked it!" The granny shouted winking to Gaara, who got even paler that usual.

"_You are kidding me?"_ Gaara backed away scared to be raped by a horny granny.

"**I think boy, you got yourself in big trouble!"** Shukaku got wide eyed.

"But I didn't" She winked again, now scaring Sakura too. Taking a few steps back, they were running from a crazy person again, the second time this evening.

**Omg! Horny granny! lolz**

**I hope Shugo will be ok, I'll think later of that! Maybe he will die maybe not?**

**Oh well! Please review! puppy eyes**

**P.s. the granny is from a movie! **


	16. Chapter 16

Ok, my mode now is unstable, I'm angry and sad in the same time

**Ok, my mode now is unstable, I'm angry and sad in the same time. My parents are giving me a tuff time, and everything makes me mad.**

**Thank you kind people for the reviews. hugs**

**And: **

**First I'm gonna say, that I don't hate Rock Lee or something, yes he is a amazing fighter in Naruto series and I truly respect his fans and everything, but don't deny that he is funny. And for God's sake it's a humor fanfiction, so don't take it so hard! **

**Second I didn't copied anything, I just used a similar character from a movie. If I used M. Jackson would you say that I copied it too? **

**And third I never liked and never will like Matsuri! And don't even get that kind of ideas! It scares me people! **

**I'm sorry If I offended someone. I didn't mean to! cry**

**I'm just having a really bad day. Sorry again!**

"Blah" talk

"**BLAH"** Inner Sakura or Shukaku

"_Blah"_ thoughts

**Chapter 16: Protective father and the war began!**

Beep… Beep… Beep…

"Shut it…" Sakura muttered sleepy.

Beep… Beep… Beep…

"Fred, I'm not kidding…" She buried her face in her pink pillow.

Beep… Beep… Beep…

"Look a pony!..." She tried to fool the clock, who was still beeping, making Sakura insane. Growling angrily she started smaching Fred in to the table, cursing the person who invented clocks. When she was done she stretch her arms above hear head silently looking around the room. A bright smile found its way on her face when she remembered yesterday. Getting out of her bed, she patted Shugo on the head and happily skipped to her bathroom. Turning the hot water Sakura got in to her shower and started humming a soft tone. Soon she started singing louder and after a few minutes she was screeching her head of, the soup in her hand like it was a microphone. Earning a few angry shouts from random people, she sweatdroped when one even threw a shoe at her window. Quickly changing to her black shorts and her pink tank top with a skateboard on it, she started drying her hair.

"_I can't wait to see Gaara…"_ Sakura thought brushing her hair, with a slight smile on her face.

"**Yeah! Do you remember what a good kisser he was?"** Inner Sakura replied drooling, over her T-Shirt with Gaara on it.

"_What?!... I mean yeah but… Where did you get that T-shirt from?!"_ Sakura's eyes started twitching.

"**Oh this… You want one too?!" **Inner asked smartly. Sakura started sweating.

"_Of course!.. I mean no! You little pervert!"_ Sakura laughed nervously, earning a suspicious glance from her Inner.

"**Oh ok! More for me! And my fanclub! Cha!"** Inner Sakura started punching the air. Sakura was too afraid to ask.

"_Well… I'm happy that yesterday the granny didn't get us"_ Sakura smiled at the memory.

"**Who said she didn't get us?**** Cha!"** Inner Sakura asked blankly, blinking and then giggling madly. Sakura got pale, but ignored what she just heard. Skipping happily downstairs, she was met by her smiling father.

"Good morning, honey" His smile in place.

"Good morning!" Sakura happily hugged him and went to the table for breakfast. Daitchi blinked a few times.

"Sakura, are you ok?" he was a bit surprised, because Sakura was not a morning person. Sometimes she would even try to hit him with a fork, but smile? With happiness? Never!!

"Sure I am!" Sakura answered energetic, almost jumping around.

"Sakura did you eat sweets today?" Daitchi eyed her suspiciously, she flinched a bit, but starting laughing nervously.

"Oh no, no, no… I just… Em…" Sakura was trying to find a perfect excuse. It wasn't her fault at all! The wicked chocolate bars were hipnotyzing her again! She was more then happy when she heard someone at the door. Running to it Sakura swung it opened and smiled brightly at the person.

"Gaara!" She hugged him tightly, kissing him on the cheek.

"Good morning to you too…" He smirked at her. "You're ready?" He asked in his emotionless tone.

"Almost, come in! My dad is dying to see you!" She pulled him to the kitchen, looking around for her father.

"Otosan, this is Gaara!" She showed the confused teen to the front.

"_This isn't good…"_ Gaara thought waving to the glaring man.

"What Gaara?" Daitchi eyed the red head dangerously, his smile long gone.

"My boyfriend!" She happily hugged Gaara, with only hyperness and love in her sparkling green eyes. Daitchi glared even harder.

"Oh! I'll get Shugo and we could go then. Wait I'll be right back!" Sakura smiled before bouncing to her room. Gaara gulped visible, when he turned to meet Daitchi. Man his glare was one scary sight!

"**I think boy, you are in one big trouble!"** Shukaku laughed at Gaara, who was thinking of a plan to make his escape.

It seemed that they stood like this for hours hearing just furious barks and Sakura's shouting, from her room. Not daring to move Gaara looked at Daitchi who seemed thinking hardly. When he finally opened his mouth, to speak his voice sounded so feminine that Gaara almost laughed.

"I'll be watching you…" Daitchi pointed at Gaara. "Hurt my little, precious Sakura and I'll… Well I didn't thought of that, but believe me it's not gonna be pretty panda boy" Daitchi smirked when Gaara's face got all red.

"**Hahahah panda boy!! I can't believe it!"** Shukaku rolled on the floor, mocking Gaara with all possible ways.

"Why you…" Gaara was about to curse Daitchi to death, when Sakura showed up with Shugo in her arms. Saying goodbye to her father, she dragged out the furious red head.

All the way to school, Gaara never said a word and Sakura was just too hyper to notice. And Shugo? Well he was having his fun, like always.

When they were finally in the school yard, Sakura grabbed Gaara's hand and smiled brightly, the sugar hyperness wearing of a bit. He smiled back forgetting about all the grunge and master plans to make Daitchi pay. Leaning to her he was about to kiss Sakura, when they heard loud shouts and the ground seemed to shake.

"I hate fangirls…" He muttered angrily, before facing Sakura again. He kissed her sweetly on the lips.

"_Maybe now they will give up"_ Gaara thought smartly. Hearing a few gasps he smiled.

"_Haha, they'll leave me alone! At last!"_ He thought happily, hugging Sakura.

Oh god how was he wrong!

"Who is she Gaara kun?" One of them shouted.

"Gaara, marry me!" Another screamed, trying to hug him.

"Gaara, I bake you cookies!" A girl with two pigtails winked at them.

"Get of girls! He's mine!" Shouted the ugliest of them all. Her brown hair sticking out the most. Her clothes even tighter then the last time. Matsuri took another step to Gaara winking at him. If you look closely, you would have seen flames in Sakura's eyes.

"**This means war, Makuki! Cha!!"**

**Poor Gaara! To have so many fangirls! It's dangerous!**

**Tell me what do you think?**

**Please review! puppy eyes**


	17. Chapter 17

Thank you for the reviews, I'm a little better now

**Thank you for the reviews, I'm a little better now. And Unicorsnlove it wasn't your fault hug **

**Hope you like this chapter!**

"Blah" talk

"**BLAH"** Inner Sakura or Shukaku

"_Blah"_ thoughts

**Chapter 17: ****Akatsuki and I'm gonna steel your boyfriend!**

Silently glaring at the big, piggish fangirl, Sakura almost strangled her when she winked at Gaara, blushing. Swaying her hips, she went to them, biting her finger, trying to seduce Gaara.

"**I swear If she comes any closer!..."** Inner Sakura jumped around punching everything that her fist reached.

"Eh Gaara kun!" Matsuri winked again, Gaara's eyes twitching furiously. She was about too reach for him, when Sakura jumped in her way, eyes burning, fist clenched.

"What are you doing, Maruki?" Sakura asked, her voice dark and scary. Matsuri got red from embarrassment.

"How dare you!" She screeched trying to slap Sakura, but instead was slapped herself. She stood there wide eyed, looking at the pinkette, who just punched her hard.

"Horny rat!" Sakura glared at the girl, other fangirls made their escape a long time ago, now they were chasing so random, popular person. (Sasuke)

"Pink head freak! Gaara is mine!" Shouted Matsuri, angrily glaring at Sakura, who seemed even more pissed.

"Mine!" Sakura screamed punching the girl again. The stupid fangirl was about to try to hurt Sakura but was stopped by a deadly serious voice.

"Dare to touch her it's gonna hurt" Gaara glared at Matsuri and hugged Sakura tightly from behind.

"**Haha! Cha!!" Inner** Sakura drooled again.

Sakura smiled at the fangirl and gave her a peace sign. Matsuri was about to reply when she heard a low growl and looked to her feet. She sneered at the pup and tried to kick him. Bad move! Shugo jumped on her barking and biting her nose! Matsuri started screaming and running around. She ran and ran until she bumped in to someone. Opening her eyes, she wished she didn't. There stood the deadliest gang in all school! She was so dead, and she even figured out it herself! Where the world was going to?

"What are you doing?" She heard a deadly voice and yelped. Not waiting for her punishment Matsuri ran to the nearest bush and preyed the God for mercy, leaving just a confused puppy in her spot, where she was a second ago herself.

"Shugo!" Sakura ran to her puppy, Gaara behind her. Looking at the mysterious guys, Sakura spotted a familiar face. Jumping from the ground she hugged him tightly. Gaara glared at the boy.

"Deidara!" Sakura happily hugged her friend, receiving a lot of confused glances from everybody.

"Deidara sempai, do you know that pretty girl?" Asked a masked boy, receiving a glare from Gaara, Shukaku furious as ever. Sakura blushed a little letting Deidara go.

"Yeah, she's my friend from kinder garden, un!" Sakura nodded, taking Gaara hand.

"So Dei chan, what are you doing here?" She asked eyeing his friends.

"I'm Tobi! Tobi is a good boy!" He shoke her hand, Sakura sweatdroped when Deidara hit him on the head.

"Leave her alone, un" He glared at the masked boy. Who started wining.

"But Tobi is a good boy!" Sakura and Gaara started backing off making their escape.

"No you are a bad, bad, BAD boy, un!" Deidara yelled, Tobi's only visible eye shinning.

"I'm a good boy!" He yelled before tackling Deidara to the ground. Sakura and Gaara running away, leaving them to wrestle their problems out.

Soon they were in the school again, holding hands and searching for others. Sakura was almost shinning from happiness, but her smile felt and her eyes clouded when she saw a familiar girl going their way. She was smiling, but that smile didn't look true, more like a forced one.

"Hello Reina" Sakura greeted her with a stern voice, but the girl didn't even look at her. Reina's all attention was on the red head.

"Hi Gaara kun" She smirked when Sakura twitched. Gaara nodded looking at her. She was about to say something, when the bell run and Sakura grabbed Gaara's hand and pulled him in to the class.

Smirking to herself, she laughed bitterly.

"_Step one for making your life miserable, I will steel your love…"_ She laughed again, before entering the class room herself, a true smile on her face.

**Poor Sakura! She is going to go through a tuff time! **

**And Matsuri deserved that what she got! lolz **

**I have some news, first I'm not going to update this story tomorrow, because It's my dad's birthday and that mean much work for me. And the second is that I'm illustrating Reina, yes she is bad, but she is still by character and she's gonna be a lot different later. Another reason why I'm illustrating her is that she is going to be in my other stories.**

**So please update and tell me what do you think, ok? puppy eyes**


	18. Chapter 18

I think I'm going to die one of this days

**I think I'm going to die one of this days. You're note gonna believe what my parents did. They "accidentally" woke me up in 6 a.m.!! Believe me I'm not a morning person! Ugh… After yelling at them for a wile, they gave me some peace, so hear I am writing another chapter! I'll take the day off tomorrow maybe. **

**Thank you people for the reviews: super-rat, xXFallenSakuraXx, soccercrazyfreak, Unicorsnlove, Killerwing x Gaara, black anime fan and cute0anime0addict!! Love you people!! hugs**

**Unicorsnlove: don't remind me! The Suffer!! agh!! lolz**

**Killerwing x Gaara: heh, sugar rush lolz **

**Hope you like this chapter!**

"Blah" talk

"**BLAH"** Inner Sakura or Shukaku

"_Blah"_ thoughts

**Chapter 18: Singing and Sis?****!!**

The classes were boring as ever, Kakashi was reading his perverted book, and Naruto got a little interested himself…Being a idiot Naruto is, he asked Kakashi about it. Let me tell you just this he'll never ask again … EVER. Permanent nose bleed didn't make Naruto a happier person, stupider maybe, but happy no.

Iruka sensei was showing everybody how to make cherry pie, with no success. And Kurenai was arguing with Sai all the period.

"Ugly sensei, you can tell me all your problems" Sai offered to her reading his book _**"How to show emotions and have friends, just in three steps with a muffin in your hand".**_

"Why you little…" Kurenai was angry as ever, a vein was popping in her forehead.

"Muffin?" Sai offered his snack with an innocent smile on his face.

Don't ask how it all ended, because you'll be sad for poor Sai really sad…

In math Asuma sensei was grumbling as always, and Sakura was more then happy when the bell rung and the next period was free. Taking Shugo in her hand she happily skipped to the lunch room to meet the others. When she first opened the door, Sakura was very surprised and wide eyed when she was tackled to the ground by a blond with four pony tails.

"Sakura you won't believe it!" She screamed hugging Sakura, who was turning blue by now.

"A-a… Air!!" Sakura screamed, when Temari laughed nervously.

"Sorry, sorry…" Sakura got up from the ground and dusted herself. Looking around she didn't see Shugo any where.

"So, do you know about the dance next week? And do you know that their going to choose some student to perform?" Temari squelled, happily jumping around, not getting any reaction from Sakura.

"Huh?..." Sakura asked not getting the point of it, she was more concerned where Shugo was.

"Are you listening?" Temari asked suspiciously, her eyes burning, when Sakura looked away.

"Yeah, sure it sounds great…" Sakura smiled, when she finally saw him chasing some fangirl. Turning around happily she was met by a very pissed Temari.

"I was listening…" Sakura answered quickly, afraid of what could happen.

"Oh ok then! I signed you up, for the competition!" Temari announced happily. Sakura's eyes started twitching.

"What competition?" She asked afraid of the answer. Temari blinked a little angry.

"Singing" Sakura almost fainted there and then.

"What?! I can't sing!!" Sakura screamed panicking, receiving some annoyed glances.

"What are you talking about?" Temari laughed nervously. "You sing perfectly!" She patted Sakura on the back.

"You never heard me singing" Sakura sweatdroped at the confused Temari.

"Nonsense! You'll do fine!" Temari smiled wickedly "Besides, you can't drop now"

"Watch me Temari!" Sakura yelled angry, Temari gave her an innocent pout.

"I'll help you! Oh pwease…" She tried her best to convince Sakura, who wasn't going down without a fight.

"No!" She screamed back, Inner Sakura laughing her ass of.

"Reina is singing too!" Temari could swear that Sakura's eyes sparkled at the name.

"Bring it on!" Sakura shouted hyper as ever. Yes I know she shouldn't eat that chocolate bean, and another, and… Ok you get the point.

Temari happily smirked at her victory. Pulling Sakura to the table, where all the others were, she happily announced that Sakura was going to sing. Everybody were cheering for her with happiness, but Sakura was not listening very much, because she was looking at the girl who was chating with Gaara. Maybe it was jealousy, or maybe just the sugar rush that made her so angry.

"_What is she doing here?"_ Sakura screamed in her mind, glaring holes in Reina.

"**Cha!! Kill her, with sugar beans!!"** Inner Sakura punched the air a little effected by the sweats herself. Trying to control her anger, Sakura sat down by Gaara smiling brightly at him.

"Hi Gaara kun!" She kissed him softly at the cheek. He smiled himself, his attention turning from Reina to her.

"Hi there" He hugged her tighter then always. Giggling silently, she received a glare from Reina.

"Hello Sakura…" The girl almost spat the words out.

"Oh, hi! I didn't see you there" Sakura acted like she didn't care a hell, but inside she was fuming with rage to destroy the girl!

"So I heard you are going to sing in the dance…" Reina smirked at the idea.

"Yeah, so what?" Sakura asked angrily glaring at the girl. Nobody said a word afraid to witness their wrath.

"Oh nothing…" Reina said when she stood up. Taking a step to Sakura she leaned and whispered "Just wish you look, cause your gonna need it sis…" She walked away smirking with hatred, leaving a very confused Sakura behind her.

**Yay!! I'm done! And wow! Reina is starting her torture!!**

**Ah Shugo… He likes fangirls… lolz**

**By the way! I'm almost done with Reina! (picture)**

**And who missed Shukaku don't worry cause he's going to be in the next chapter!**

**Please review!! puppy eyes**


	19. Chapter 19

I'm sorry that I'm updating a little late, I had a few problems, so sorry

**I'm sorry that I'm updating a little late, I had a few problems, so sorry!**

**Thank you kind people for reviews: NickXCrys – Mimi -, soccercrazyfreak, Unicorsnlove, cute0anime0addict and super-rat! Love you people! hugs**

**I hope you like this chapter!**

"Blah" talk

"**BLAH"** Inner Sakura or Shukaku

"_Blah"_ thoughts

**Chapter 19: Brother? And I can't sing! **

"_What?!"_ Sakura thought panicked. _"What did she mean by that?"_

"**I don't know…. Maybe she's your brother or something! Cha!!"** Inner Sakura replied stupidly.

"_Well…"_ Sakura sweatdroped at the unbelievable, stupid answer. "_She looks more like a girl to me."_

"**Who knows? Cha!"** Inner laughed hysterically. Sakura rolled her eyes again and sneered.

"_She's a girl"_ Sakura said in a matter a fact tone.

"**Boy! Cha!!"** Inner yelled angrily.

"_Girl"_ Sakura said getting annoyed.

"**Boy!! Look at her!! Him!!"** Inner screamed pumping her fist in the air.

"Eh, Sakura do you want my ramen?!"

"Girl!!" Sakura screamed out loud and received some confused glances from everybody.

"Heheheh… Sorry I was em…" Sakura thought unsure. "Em… Thinking about your gender… Yeah!" She answered blushing, Naruto blinked a few times confused about all the hard word that he heard.

"Am… Ok?" He grinned and looked at the blue hair beauty. She got red and started pocking her finger together.

"Hinata chan do you want any ramen?" Naruto asked energetic showing the meal in her face.

"I-I-I…" She stuttered, and got even redder.

"So?.." Naruto asked almost jumping in his seat. Hinata couldn't say anything, went she opened her mouth, nothing came out. She looked at her lap and only nodded in response.

"_They look so sweat…"_ Sakura thought smiling at her friend.

"**Why don't we…."** Inner Sakura started with a dark voice. Sakura gulped. "**Make them go out together?"** Sakura got an evil smile on her face.

"_Deal!"_ She laughed evilly. Some people backing of a little.

"Well, Sakura…" TenTen started sweatdroping. "What song are you going to sing?" That brought Sakura to reality.

"I can't sing…" She blushed looking at her hands.

"Sure you can!" Temari laughed nervously. Everybody looked at her suspicious.

"Do you play anything?" Sakrua heard a deep voice from her side and blushed even darker.

"Well I… When I lived in Mist I was in the band and played guitar, sometimes even sing, but my voices is too… Em… Horrible…" She hanged her head in shame.

"Is not Sakura chan!! I'm sure you're great!!" Naruto smiled at her. TenTen and Temari nodded, when Gaara just squeezed her hand gently.

"After class we are going to help you Sakura chan! Believe it!!" Naruto yelled even more cheerful than ever. Now he looked like a small, happy chibi.

"Thanks guys!" Sakura smiled happily, her eyes shining. "I'm sure to win now!"

"_I'm so screwed!"_ Sakura thought dramaticly.

"_Correct! Cha!!"_ Inner Sakura laughed at her.

After the classes.

"I don't know about this, Naruto" Sakura thought unsure, about his actions.

"Don't worry, Anko won't miss it!" Naruto looked at her with the bass in his hands now. "Run!!" he screamed girlish, when he saw Anko coming.

"You stupid kids!!" They heard before reached the others, panting crazy.

"Naruto I think it would be safer next time, if you bring your own" Kankuro smirked at the blond.

"Shut up, Kanky pink Barbie princess!!" Naruto yelled catching his breath anddancing around him. Kankuro got red and glared at Naruto.

"I'm not.." Kankuro began, but was stopped by Naruto.

"Barbie, shh. Now Temari got your guitar?" Naruto asked all business now. She nodded showing her black guitar with blue flames on it.

"Good, The drums?" Naruto nodded before eyeing Kiba.

"Their in the hall, like always" Kiba sweatdroped, Akamaru barked happily at Shugo.

"Ok! And the voice?" Naruto looked at Sakura who wished she was never born. She got closer to Gaara for protection.

"Let's go!" Naruto yelled with stars in his eyes. Opening the door they were very shocked, when they heard a beautiful voice… No it was more then that, it was magnificent. It was so soft, so pure that everybody stopped in their tracks.

I see your face….

Sakura got wide eyed, the music seemed familiar from somewhere.

You're haunting me….

Akamaru and Shugo started barking along the music.

I guess I need you baby…

Kankuro blushed when he looked at Reina. She smiled at him, first time a genuine smile, but her eyes seemed sad, she looked at Sakura and glared, trying to make herself angry at her, make her feel bad, but she couldn't. Taking her things from the stage she walked past them not even saying a word. Kankuro eyed her, his stare on her all the time. When she walked past him, he even held his breath.

"No, no, no!!" Sakura screamed when Reina walked out and the door closed.

"What is it, Sakura chan?" Hinata asked her friend shyly.

"That was the only song that I could sing half bad" She looked sadly at her blue hair friend. Who walked closer, her face a little dark. Sakura got wide eyed.

"Well, then it's even better! That song sucks! Come on, you can beat her!!" Hinata grabbed Sakura's hand and pulled her to the stage, shocking everybody around.

"Did Hinata just…?" Naruto studded there, eyes big and wide as plates.

"Yes…" Kiba answered with a shocked look on his face.

"…" Was Gaara reply, he was shocked but didn't showed it at all.

"**I bet Sakura's voice is amazing!"** Shukaku gave him a peace sign.

"_When did you begin to care?"_ Gaara asked amazed. Did Shukaku just thought about someone besides him?

"**I don't!"** Shukaku gave him a evil look and started singing, giving Gaara a headache. The answer was no.

Sakura got on the stage a little shaky, she went to the microphone, when Hinata got to the piano.

"Sakura let's try it ok?" Hinata asked, in her shy self. Sakura nodded unsure.

"_I'm dead"_ She thought when the music started playing. Finding the courage to fool herself she began.

"I believe I can flyyyy…." The music stopped, everybody looked at her like she was crazy.

"**Well I sound better then fangirls…"** Shukaku said, his eyes twitching.

Sakura looked at the ground, her face burning.

"I said I couldn't sing…" She looked at Gaara, but he wasn't looking like he was disappointed. Taking a few steps he whispered something in Naruto's ear. About a minute later, when Gaara explained it again, Naruto nodded, his grin in place.

"Sakura chan that was afful! I think your dog sings better!" He yelled grinning signing his early death, everybody looked at him like he was crazy. Sakura clenched her fist, burning from anger.

"Naruto I'm gonna kill you!" She screamed almost reaching for him, but he didn't move.

"Sakura sing like you know you can! Show your feelings to us!!" Naruto shouted all bossy.

"_I'll show you later Naruto…"_ She thought gritting her teeth, at the blond who started backing off. The music started playing, the beet just perfect. Not holding any of her anger, she opened her mouth surprising everybody.

The world's got a funny way of turning round on you  
When a friend tries to stab you right in the face  
Losing faith in everything I thought I hoped and knew  
Don't sweat it, set off false pretense. She almost screamed not paying any attention to what was happening around. Shukaku started gaping like a fish.

Betray, you're not gonna be willing to change  
Yeah, and it doesn't seem likely to fade  
Betray, you're not gonna be willing to change  
Ca-ca-ca-cause you know. The door opened revealing a few shocked students, one had purple eyes like Hinata's. Nobody said a word, just enjoyed the amazing words, that came from Sakura's mouth so smoothly.

In sacrifice, false pretense  
You're letting go  
Stop pretending  
Don't deny  
False pretense, you're letting go. . All the words were filled with Sakura's emotions, she didn't think how it sounded. Sakura just released what she was feeling.

I can't seem to understand it how you've turned out to be so cold  
You tried but were caught red handed, are you happy with your role?  
It's funny to me how you've turned into such a joke

In sacrifice, false pretense  
You're letting go  
Stop pretending  
Don't deny  
False pretense, you're letting go

So play the game until you run out  
And play the game into my head. When the song ended Sakura felt so good, opening her eyes she saw that the door was open and many students were clapping for her. Blushing she looked at her friends, her gaze landing on Naruto who was rubbing his fake tears off.

**Lolz! It was quite long! Hope you like it! I don't own the song, but I just love it! **

**So who do you think is going to win in the dance? Will Sakura's plane work?**

**Please review! puppy eyes**


	20. Chapter 20

I'm in a very bad mood, this day was a total disaster for me

**I'm in a very bad mood, this day was a total disaster for me!! Sorry if the chapter sucks! cry**

**Thank you people for the reviews: ShadowFoxAngel, cute0anime0addict, xXFallenSakruaXx, Unicorslove, super-rat, soccercrazyfreak and AlaskeWildflower! Love you people! hugs**

**Unicorsnlove- The song is False Pretense, by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus! They're really good!**

**Hope you like this chapter!**

"Blah" talk

"**BLAH"** Inner Sakura or Shukaku

"_Blah"_ thoughts

**Chapter 20: Sleepover and What are you doing here?**

"All my hard work finally paid off" Naruto said grinning stupidly, with happy stupid eyes. Receiving a hit on his head he whimpered.

"What are you talking about baka? You just made me mad!!" Inner Sakura stormed to Naruto taking control of Sakura's body. She started shaking the poor blonde and yelling at him. Naruto seemed terrified, like a little child who just heard, that there's no Santa.

"Please somebody help me!" He begged for help, but everybody just started backing away leaving him to his doom. Even Hinata made her escape.

"**Whoa! That was sexy!"** Shukaku screamed amazed.

"Shugo get him!!" Sakura ordered when Naruto started running to the door.

"No!!" He got anime tears on his face, when Shugo angrily jumped on him, knocking him to the ground. Gaara sweatdroped.

"_Yeah… Very…"_ He said sarcasm dripping from his words, with an amused smirk on his face.

"**Shh, she may hear you"** Shukaku whispered eyeing the pissed pinkette, afraid for his fuzzy tail.

"Sakura chan I'm sorry!! Ah!! Not my ramen!!" Naruto screamed, now on his knees begging for forgiveness, with true tears in his eyes.

Sakura sweatdroped and eyed the sad blonde.

"Please!" He screamed again hugging her knees, Gaara's eyes started twitching.

"**That walking ramen is touching her!!"** Shukaku screamed with a fighting pose.

"Naruto…" Gaara growled angrily clenching his fists.

"Oh shit!" Naruto got wide eyed and released Sakura instantly backing away.

"Ugh..." Sakura looked at Gaara with her cutest pout. Gaara blinked a few times nodding and smiling just a little to her.

"Sakura I didn't knew that you can sing so… Amazing!" Kiba looked at her shocked.

"I didn't know too" Sakura replied confused taping her chin.

"You think too much." Gaara hugged her from behind. "But now when you just sang, not paying attention how your voice sounded, it was amazing." Sakura blushed at the reply.

"Uh huh, Sakura chan" Hinata nodded shyly looking at her friend, whose eyes seem to glove.

"_That remind__s me something!"_ Sakura thought darkly.

"…"

"_Inner?"_ Sakura asked confused.

"…" She started blinking wildly, when she didn't heard a reply.

"_What the heck?"_ Sakura started panicking.

"Are you coming Sakura?" She heard Kiba's voice and started shaking her head, to clear her thoughts.

"What?" She asked confused a little.

"I said, Hinata is having a sleepover tomorrow, are you coming?" He repeated him self. Sakura almost exploded from happiness.

"Of course!" She smiled wildly jumping around.

"**What's going on?! Cha!"** Sakura heard an annoying voice in her head.

"_Where have you been?"_ Sakura asked suspicious.

"**On a date! Cha!"** Inner replied with hearts in her eyes.

"_What?"_ Sakura asked wide eyed. _"Oh… Forget it! Don't say anything" _

"I have to go now guys!" Everybody nodded at Naruto.

"Yeah, Akamaru is hungry, see you" Kiba waved before disappearing from the hall.

"I have to go too, father will get angry" Hinata smiled shyly, looking a little to Naruto. Sakura smiled when she got a brilliant idea. She went a little closer to Naruto.

"Why don't you walk her to home?" She whispered to his ear smiling to him.

"No, Sakura chan! I want to go with…" But he never finished his sentence, because Sakura made the scariest face that you could ever see.

"Hinata chan let's go!!" Naruto yelled sweating, he grabbed the poor girl by her hand and started pulling her.

"Have fun!" Sakura waved to them and giggled madly, before turning around and facing Gaara.

"So…" She blushed a little from his stare. He grabbed her hand and was about to start moving, but was stopped by his sister.

"Gaara, we have to go! And fast, dad's not happy." Temari looked like she was almost in tears. But Gaara didn't turn to her and started walking with Sakura.

"Gaara we have to…" He glared at her and was about to say something.

"Gaara kun, it's ok" Sakura smiled enjoying his warm. "I'll be ok" His gaze softened when he looked at her and nodded unsure. Kissing him softly she blushed when he returned the kiss. Blushing looking at the ground, she was left in the empty school alone. Taking almost sleeping Shugo in her hands, she started walking home, not noticing the two pare of eyes that were observing her every step.

After hearing the third loud crash behind her back, Sakura looked confused at the dead alley just to be met by… Matsuri?

"What are you doing here?" Sakura asked glaring at the girl, who was getting of the trash can, grinning evilly with a banana's peel on her face.

**Stupid Matsuri! Die one time!! Ehem…**

**Poor Naruto lolz**

**Please review! puppy eyes**


	21. Chapter 21

Thank you, everybody for the reviews: AlaskenWildflower, super-rat, XvampfreakX, xXFallenSakruaXx, Uniconslove and cute0anime0addict

**Thank you****, everybody for the reviews: AlaskenWildflower, super-rat, XvampfreakX, xXFallenSakruaXx, Uniconslove and cute0anime0addict! I'm so happy! hugs**

**I like to say, that my story "Trapped in Closet" will be updated in a few days.**

**Well I hope you like this chapter!**

"Blah" talk

"**BLAH"** Inner Sakura or Shukaku

"_Blah"_ thoughts

**Chapter 21: Eat your banana your self! And the plan in action****!**

"What are you doing here?" Sakura repeated glaring at the foolish little fangirl.

"I just wanted to offer you a banana, bit… I mean Sakura chan!" Matsuri blinked innocently, pointing to the banana in her hand.

"What?..." Sakura asked deadpanned. "Are you crazy or something?" She asked her eyes twitching.

"Hey! Don't call me that! I just wanted to be friends!" Matsuri shouted angrily.

"Well, I don't" Sakura answered spinning around and going her way, but she was stopped by an annoying screech.

"I challenge you! For my Gaara kun!" Matsuri screamed jumping in her spot with anger.

"You are really crazy" Sakura muttered looking at the annoying girl. "Leave me alone" She started walking again.

"Don't you dare to leave me, Matsuri, the most beautiful girl in all school alone here in the street!!" She screeched running to Sakura who stopped her with her stare.

"First stop that yelling, it reminds me of dying cats, second leave and I won't hurt you… Much" Matsuri got all red and started cursing Sakura.

"Shugo, get her!!" Sakura screamed with a popping vein on her forehead pointing to the unexpected brunette. Shugo growled angrily, and you know what happen next…

"_I really need chocolate now"_ Sakura thought hopefully, not noticing the green amused eyes that were following her to her home.

Opening the wooden door, Sakura was met by her happy father, and delicious scent of dinner. Putting Shugo on the ground she happily skipped to the kitchen greeting her otosan.

"Sakura, honey! How was your day?" Daitchi asked with a broom in his hand spinning around the room.

"Ok" Sakura replied reaching for the lollipop, which was lying on the table abandoned.

"And how was Shugo?" He asked again, grasping the sweet right from her face.

"Ok I guess, chasing some kids, fangirl, stealing lunch from a kinder garden and things like that" Sakrua muttered staring at the candy. "Oh, and Hinata is having a sleepover tomorrow, can I go?" She asked trying to steal the candy.

"Oh, of course… but" His face darkened. "Is that Gaara boy coming?" Daitchi asked suspiciously.

"Why?" Sakura looked at him, confused.

"I don't like that boy, he looks like from a horror movie "Panda planet". So is he?" Daitchi aksed, flames in his eyes.

"Ehem… No!" Sakura laughed nervously sweatdroping at the coment. "Theirs is gonna be just a few of us, Naruto, Kiba the girls, Kankuro and his brother" She nodded her head, to him. Daitchi smiled and seemed happy with the answer. Blabbing about his day, he didn't notice the young pinkette making her escape from the room. When Sakrua was finally in her bedroom safe and sound, she relaxed and looked to the empty street, just to see that there was a woman walking quickly from her window, disappearing in to the night shadow. Not thinking about it seriously, she lied in the bed closing her eyes, trying to relax her sore muscles and have some quit time just to herself.

"**Don't sleep! We have to make a plan! Cha!!"** She heard an annoying voice in her head and sneered.

"_Leave me alone…"_ Sakura thought rolling on her side.

"**Think!"** Inner cheered giving her a thumps up.

"_Die"_ Sakura replied sleepy.

"**Fangirl!"** Inner screamed from the sudden, making Sakura go wide eyed.

"Cha!..." Sakura jumped from the bed looked around and blinking widly.

"**Now will you think of a plan? Cha!!"** Inner asked innocently.

"_Hai, hai!"_ Sakura thought yawing slightly. _"I have an idea, so tomorrow we'll put it in action"_ Sakura smiled at her thought lying on her bed once again, falling to a deep slumber.

**Hahaha Matsuri! Die!**

**So what do you think the plan is? I have to say that this story is going to the end, a few more chapters and the end. It's a little sad cry**

**I don't really have time now for updating my other stories, so I'm really sorry!**

**Please review! puppy eyes**


	22. Chapter 22

Sorry people that I didn't update yesterday

**Sorry people that I didn't update yesterday. I'm sorry, but I have a good explanation for it! Thank you for the reviews: soccercrazyfreak, Unicornslove, xXFallenSakuraXx, NickXCrys – Mimi – and ShadowFoxAngel!! I love you people!! hugs This chapter is especially for you!!**

**Hope you like this chapter!**

"Blah" talk

"**BLAH"** Inner Sakura or Shukaku

"_Blah"_ thoughts

**Chapter 22: Evil bunnies and Hinata in defense **

The morning was beautiful in Haruno's house. Daitchi was making delicious breakfast with a tasty treat for his daughter, the little pup Shugo was snoring his ass of and Sakura was drooling on her pink pillow. Out side the sun was shinning happily, the birds were chirping their songs. The hungry kittens were getting closer to their prey…

"Give me back my marshmallow you stupid bunny" Sakura muttered still sleeping. "I don't kid bunnikens" She said a little louder. Sakura smiled happily in her dream. "No!! Cupcakes!!" She screamed and started punching everything. Kicking and rolling around her bed, a moment later she found her self on the floor with a big bump on her head.

"_Huh?"_ She thought confused looking around.

"**Good morning Cha!!"** Inner replied energetically.

"_Ugh…I'm going back to sleep"_ Sakura yawned getting comfortable on the floor.

"**Well… If I were you…"** Inner started taping her chin.

"_You are me"_ Sakura corrected her closing her eyes.

"**Whatever! Cha!! Like I was saying, until I was rudely interrupted…"** Inner's speech was stopped by Sakura again.

"_Get on with it"_ Sakura almost saw the evil bunnies again, with HER cupcakes. They were so gonna get it now. Inner Sakura screamed cursing and punching some furniture in her little, insane world.

"**It's nine o clock! Cha!!"** She screamed pissed by Sakura.

"_Yeah…"_ Sakura smiled in her sleep, reaching for the bunnies. But then her mind stopped. The bunnies were bluring away, and she opened her eyes so wide that it seemed that they will pop any second.

"What!!" She screamed shocked, jumping from the ground running around the room. "I'm so late!!" She screamed again tripping on sleeping Shugo who growled angrily at her. But Sakura ran to her bathroom, throwing her self in the shower. After 2 minutes she ran out to her room once again, searching for her clothes. To her surprise, she found them. In Shugo's mouth…

"You little monster!!" She screamed running to her closet searching for her other stuff. Lucky for her she found them in no time. Changing faster then you can say "Happy St. Patrick's day" she started panicking again. Taking some pj's for the sleepover she glared at Shugo.

"You stay here" She glared at him angrily.

"Woof" He looked at her with shinning eyes, making him look cuter then always.

"No" She tried to glare harder, her eyes twitching.

"**Don't look in to his eyes!! He'll hypnotize you!! Cha!!"** Inner Sakura screamed punching the air.

"I said no" Sakura repeated herself looking at the pup, who was pulling her bag to her looking as innocent as possible.

"Woof…" He barked sadly, making the cutest pout in the world, Sakura couldn't hold on any longer.

"Oh ok" She muttered receiving a happy bark from the dog. Saying a quick goodbye to her father, Sakura ran to school with full force. The sunshine was blinding her and because of that she made some not right turns, even ran to somebody's yard. But after a little bit of running Sakura finally reached the school. Running once again through the hall, and finally reaching the class room, Sakura opened the door with a shaky hand.

"Nice for you to show up Sssakura" Ms. Orochimaru looked at her annoyed.

"I'm-m Sorry" Sakura looked at the ground. The teacher was a total creep. And always was winking to Sasuke. Not a pretty sight to see.

"Well, take your seat! We don't have all day" He hissed angrily, making Sakrua flinch and Shugo bark at him angrily. If dogs could talk, now Orochimaru would be cursed to death. Silently walking to her seat, Sakura was very surprised at what she saw. Somebody was already in her spot. And that somebody was Reina!! Holding her anger, she was about to say something, to the sneaky brunette, but was stopped when she heard an annoyed cought from the teacher. Slowly going to sit by Lee, Sakura glared at the girl, who was flirting with Gaara none-stop. And the weirdest thing, was that he seem to enjoy it. Gulping and trying to hold her crystal clear tears, she looked at her black notebook and started taking notes. But all the time, her thoughts went from the biology to Gaara. The bell rung 15 minutes later, but Sakura wasn't jumping from joy like always. Slowly taking her stuff and stuffing in her bag she looked at the ground and silently left the classroom. The all day she was like that, never saying a word, just thinking. Just thinking about the person who gave her hopes and then crashed them himself. In the lunch she never touched her food, just stared at nothing. Hinata got very worried by it. Following Sakura's stare she looked at Gaara wide eyed, everything seemed clear now.

"I heard about the sleepover guys" Said Reina with her melodic, sweat voice. Too sweat for Hinata's taste.

"So?" Hinata hissed angrily, surprising some of her classmates who were walking through. Sakura didn't move at all. Just stared at nothing.

"I thought maybe I could come to" Reina stared at Hinata who glared at her, her eyes shinning. Her evil part taking over.

"Don't you have anything better to do?" The blue hair girl asked innocently receiving a glare from the brunette.

"Well I…" Reina started.

"Of course you don't" Hinata cut her off angrily. "What do you want from us anyway?" She asked angrily. Many times her friends helped her, defended her now it's time for her to do the same.

"Listen you brat…" Reina began standing up and glaring at Hinata. "Shut your mouth" Sakura flinched and looked at Reina. Her emerald eyes glaring at the impudent girl. She was about to say something, but Hinata wasn't silent either. Everybody started at them amazed, Naruto was glaring at Reina too, his eyes turning red just a little.

"No… You better shut up" Hinata stood up herself, looking angrier then before. Sakura silently looked at her never touched meal and smirked to herself.

"**Whoa!! Go for it!! Cha!!"** Inner Sakura screamed pissed. She looked at Reina again, who was redder then a tomato.

"You bit…" But Reina never finished her sentence because of the pie dissert which hit her hard on the face. Standing there stunned she wiped her eyes just to see a ramen bowl flying straight to her head. And then the hell began…

**Sakura annoyed Inner Sakura pretty well! lolz**

**Stupid Reina!! She stole Gaara from Sakura!! **

**Ha! And Hinata is just wow! I never thought that she could to this!!**

**Tell me what do you think, ok? **

**Please review! puppy eyes **


	23. Chapter 23

Sorry people, I was busy lately

**Sorry people, I was busy lately. A lot of schoolwork! Sorry again.**

**Thanks people for the reviews: soccercrazyfreak, Unicornslove, AlaskenWildflower, ShadowFoxAngel and XvampfreakX! hugs**

**Hope you like this chapter!**

"Blah" talk

"**BLAH"** Inner Sakura or Shukaku

"_Blah"_ thoughts

**Chapter 23: Orochimaru and Guilt**

Pudding, apple cores and even muffins were flying everywhere and hitting innocent students on the face. The war was vicious with out stop. Everybody were throwing what they had, receiving the hits from their friends. Someone even threw Shugo to the teachers table, earning a punch from Sakura, who was almost choking Reina with a banana. The food war was a magnificent sigh, some of the teachers would even wipe a tear cheering for their favorite student, but unfortunately Ororchimaru wasn't one of them.

"What'sss going on here?" he hissed angrily, his glare landing on Sakura, who was still on the ground, laughing hysterically with pie in her hair.

"Haruno, anssswer me" He almost yelled, losing his temper, when she didn't even look at him.

"That's it! Detention!!" Orochimaru yelled pointing at the pinkette, whose all attention was on him.

"What are you talking about?!" Naruto yelled defending Sakura.

"Uzumaki don't talk to me like that!" Orochimaru yelled at the blond.

"But, she didn't!" Naruto was cut of by Orochimaru.

"Uzumaki Naruto,! For thinking that I'm a liar detention with Tsunade" He smirked.

"Whoa…" Naruto almost fainted. Ororchimaru smirked wider, when some of the student opened their mouths to say something.

"What are you saying you freaky snake…!!" Sakura screamed at him, almost jumping on him. Inner Sakura was cursing the teacher with words that Sakura never heard before.

"**That Jackson!! Cha!!" **Inner screamed, her eyes burning holes.

"It's not-t fair…" Hinata muttered pocking her fingers together.

"Hyuga detention" Ororchimaru silenced her.

"Are you crazy or something? She just…" TenTen glared at him, defending her friends.

"TenTen detention!" He hissed looking around the room. "Reina, Sabaku and Sasuke kun detention" His eyes shined when he looked at Sasuke, who just came in the room.

"What?" He asked wide eyed. I just came here!" Sasuke pointed out in the matter-of-fact tone.

"Don't try to fool me! Detention at my office, others go to Tsunade" Ororchimaru came closer to Sasuke who stiffened and tried to make a run for it.

"Come on Sassssuke kun, you'll show me your body… I mean, I'll show… What I really mean is…" Sasuke almost started crying pleading for help, when Ororchimaru grabbed him by his shirt coular and pulled him out of the room. Some fangirls, went after them, ready to fight for their Sasuke.

Glaring at the door, where Orochimaru just left, Sakura cursed under her breath.

"_Just great… When am I going to practice?"_ She thought still sitting on the unconscious girl.

"**I don't know… At least we got her! Cha!!"** Inner Sakura pointed angrily at Reina.

Glaring at her rival, Sakura was about to stand up, when she saw a hand reaching for her to help. Looking at the person, her eyes went soft for a second. But then she remembered what just happened a few minutes and glared at Gaara.

"What do you want?" She asked through her clenched teeth, surprising him.

"To help you" He answered still offering his hand, not showing the shock.

"Help her…" Sakura stood up, pointing to Reina. "I don't need your help!" She glared at him, with her broken eyes trying to hold emotions in place. "Leave me alone!" She screamed again, when he reached for her. Panting from the anger, she ran trough the door, leaving a very sad Gaara behind her.

"**I think boy, you are in big trouble…"** Shukaku pointed out shaking his head dramaticly with disappointment.

"_What are you talking about?! You're the one who said to…"_ Gaara screamed in his mind.

"**Oh look at the time!"** Shukaku sing sang before disappearing and leaving Gaara alone with Shugo on his leg, and the guilt in his heart.

**Whoa! Sakura's really pissed now! And poor Sasuke… Well not! **

**Have to say, that it's two more chapters and the story is over!**

**Please review! puppy eyes**


	24. Chapter 24

Thank you for the reviews: super-rat, Unicronslove and ShadowFoxAngel

**Thank you for the reviews: super-rat, Unicronslove and ShadowFoxAngel! I love you people! hugs**

**It's a little sad, that this story is ending. I had a wonderful time writing it.**

**Hope you like this chapter!**

"Blah" talk

"**BLAH"** Inner Sakura or Shukaku

"_Blah"_ thoughts

**Chapter 24: Detention and three little words**

The room was quit… To quit for Naruto's taste. Nobody ever said a word, just stared at nothing. Tsunade's snoring was getting louder every second. The little annoying flys were flying around him, and he was out of RAMEN! The world was out to get him. Looking around for some life he poked Sakura with a stick grinning stupidly.

"Again, what are we supous to do?" He asked innocently.

"Be quit!" She almost yelled at him, her eyes flashing red. Like you could say, she was still pissed. Naruto blinked scared, when Tsunade stiffened about to wake up. Getting wide eyed he jumped under his table for safety. Not a very good place, when you think that Shugo was sleeping there.

"AH!!" Naruto screamed more like a girl, making so much noise that even Shikamaru opened on of his eyes. Everybody was looking at him with wide eyes, except for Sakura who was ignoring everything and Gaara who tried to get her attention. Reina sneered at the blond

Surprisingly, Tsunade just yawned and rolled on her desk reaching for the sake. Taking a few sips she felt to the table again snoring loudly.

"Narut-to kun, let-t me help you…" Hinata muttered kneeling to Naruto.

"Hinata!" Naruto yelled receiving a glare from TenTen. "It's so boring here!" He yelled again, dogging the bottle that was flying straight to his head.

"Be quit baka!" Sakura screamed, more to Reina then Naruto. The girl glared right back, electricity almost flying around them.

"What are you looking at Sakura chan?" Reina hissed at her, through her clenched teeth. Sakura was about to reply, when Naruto started winning again.

"Oh come on guys! Let's do something!" He looked at the window grinning.

"Like beat you up?" TenTen asked innocently. Naruto glared at her.

"No! Like get out" He suggested standing in a good guy pose. Sakura looked at him sweatdroping.

"**I can't believe h****e thought about something useful! Cha!!"** Inner said blinking wide eyed.

"_I can't believe he's standing like that…"_ Sakura muttered getting more scared by the second.

"Hn." Gaara blinked lazy, everybody's attention on him. It's not the first time that he is in detention. Not even the tenth. "Window" He pointed standing up.

"Man! That's genius!" Naruto jumped around.

"I'm not going anywhere with him" Sakura muttered looking angrily at her table.

"What?" Naruto asked stupidly. "I though you were going out" He backed away from the pissed pinkette.

"No, he's going out with her!" Sakura jumped out of her seat and pointed to innocent looking Reina. Naruto stood there, his eyes flashing at his friend.

"Is this true?" He asked Gaara, with voice that Sakura never heard before. It was angry and threatening.

"No" Gaara answered simply. Reina got wide eyed, when Sakura glared at him.

"But I though…" Reina began looking at him shocked.

"I said no" Gaara cut her off harshly. "What do you thought?" He glared at her, making Reina gasp like a fish for air.

"How dare you!" She screamed pointing at him "I won't let you do this to me!!" She screeched with full volume. Not a good move. Tsunade jumped from her table and started looking around wildly. Her gaze landing on the punching bags… I mean student. She was almost roaring with furry.

"Which one?!" Shea asked dangerously. Everybody pointed to Reina, even the sleeping Shikamaru. "Orochimaru's office, now" Tsunade demanded harshly. Her eyes still guffy from the sleep and sake. Reina started baking off with wide eyes. Not having time to escape she was caught and pulled out of the room, by a very, very, VERY pissed Tsunade. Poor soul… After a few seconds everybody started panicking, running around and jumping through the window for their lifes except for Sakura who was biting her lip, trying not to smile.

"**Cha!! I knew it!!"** Inner screamed doing the happy dance.

"We're going to die!"

Not having time for a reply, Sakura was grabbed by her hand and pulled to the window by Naruto. Gaara was right after them, looking at Sakura all the time. Trying to push Naruto off, without success, Sakura was on the ground the next second. Surprisingly it wasn't hard like she excepted it. Smiling to herself, she got on her feet dusting herself, revealing a very bruised Naruto.

"Move" Gaara went past him, closer to others.

"I'm in pain!" Naruto yelled, not moving an inch. That's when the lovely bird of ours appeared in the sky, ready to strike the blond with his… poo.

"You stupid chicken!!" Naruto yelled jumping on his feet and throwing stones at the sky. Too bad, that earth has gravity, because Naruto ended up with a few bums too. Trying to act this like it was supposed to happen, he happily ran forward skipping to Hinata's house.

"Naruto, I think you're bleeding" Sakura looked at him wide eyed.

"Nonsense!" he skipped or should I say ran to the beautiful house. Sakura stopped amazed in her track eyeing the mansion.

"It's amazing!" She gasped now looking at her shy friend, who just shrugged it off leading the way. After a lot of climbing and walking they finally stopped.

"This is-s my room, but now-w let's go to practice" Hinata smiled at Sakura, who was really confused now.

"Where's TenTen and the others?" She asked looking around the room and even under the bed.

"TenTen is-s… " Hinata blushed looking at the ground.

"Oh Neji! You're such a man!" Sakura heard a quit voice and sweatdroped. "And the others will come late-ter" Hinata poked her fingers together.

"Ok, let's go then" Sakura smiled faintly, still feeling Gaara's eyes on her. She was very surprised when she felt two strong arms wrap around her waist and stop her.

"What do you want?" She asked blushing madly.

"To say something, I think you should say something too" Gaara smirked turning her around to face him. Sakura blushed even darker.

"I'I'm sorry…" She muttered looking down. The next thing that Sakura felt, were soft lips on her own. Gasping from the sudden action she kissed him shyly back.

"You're forgiven…" He muttered smirking, pulling her to the basement.

"Wait! What were you going to say?" Sakura asked trying to catch up with the red head.

"Something obvious" He winked at her.

"What?" Sakura asked stupidly still not getting it.

"That I love you" He said before entering the room, where were the others. Sakura blushed a dark crimson color and kept her eyes to the ground.

"Where have you been?!" Naruto asked angrily, eyeing them suspiciously.

"No where?" Sakura looked at him innocently. He looked at her confused a little, but then grinned stupidly.

"Oh, ok then" His grin now disappearing. "Work!" He yelled pointing to the instruments.

"Stupid bossy Naruto…."

After 2 hours of terrible singing

"I'm going deaf if this keeps up!" Naruto yelled shaking his head disappointed.

"Shut up, I'm trying!" Sakura yelled right back, almost hitting him with her guitar.

"You don't pay me enough for this!" Naruto started shaking Shugo from his leg.

"I don't pay you anything!!" Inner Sakura screamed at him.

"Exactly! I quit!" He started walking to the door dramatically.

"Ugh! I'm gonna kill you! Get here now!" Sakura screamed before pointing to the seat that he was a minute ago.

"What's it for me?" He asked grinning sneaky.

"What do you want?" Sakura asked, when others got wide eyed and gulped.

"Promise first" Naruto almost started laughing evilly. Hinata and Gaara started shaking their heads looking at her.

"Ok…" Sakura answered unsure.

"Ramen!! Much Much RAMEN!" Naruto screamed hugging the invisible bowl. Sakura's eyes started twitching.

"**I'm going to kill him!! Cha!!"** Inner roared getting out. But then the music started making Sakura go even more wild.

Softly we treble tonight,

picture perfect fading smiles are all that's left in site,

I said I'd never leave you'll never change

I'm not satisfied with where I'm at in life. Sakura sang, her words coming smooth, calming her anger. She never felt so good, never felt so full.

Am I supposed to be happy?  
With all I ever wanted, it comes with a price.  
Am I supposed to be happy?  
With all I ever wanted, it comes with a price.  
You said, you said that you would die for me?. The time seemed to stop, when Sakura opened her heart to the world.

We made plans to grow old,  
believe me there was truth in all those stories that I told.  
Lost in a simple game cat and mouse are we the same people as before this came to light?

Am I supposed to be happy?  
with all I ever wanted, it comes with a price.  
Am I supposed to be happy?  
with all I ever wanted, it comes with a price.  
You said, you said that you would die for me? Her voice never sounded so perfect, so fragile.

You must live for me too'...  
For me too...yeah, yeah?  
You said that you would die for me? Gaara closed his eyes simply enjoying the song.

Am I supposed to be happy?  
with all I ever wanted, it comes with a price.  
Am I supposed to be happy?  
with all I ever wanted, it comes with a price  
You said, you said that you would die for me? The song ended, leaving everyone breathless. Magnificent words still ringing in the air.

"**Did I miss something?"** Shukaku asked appearing from nowhere with popcorn in his palm ready to hear Sakura sing. Looking around, at the shocked faces, and hearing the last notes of the song, he got wide eyed. Good help us now.

**Shukaku is going to give a headache to Gaara! lolz**

**Oh well, one more chapter!**

**Please review! puppy eyes**


	25. Chapter 25

Thank you for the reviews

**Thank you for the reviews! hugs**

**Here's the last chapter!**

**Hope you like it!!**

"Blah" talk

"**BLAH"** Inner Sakura or Shukaku

"_Blah"_ thoughts

**Chapter 25: Sora and the happy ending**

"I think I'm going to die…" Sakura squeezed Gaara's hand looking at the crowd of students. It was amazing how could they all fit in. Looking more closely, Sakura's smile lit her face, when she spotted Naruto with Hinata. Guess Sakura's threatening… I mean offering without harm made them go out for the night. And hopefully, Naruto looked very happy with the blue haired beauty. Maybe he would see her more then a friend now and leave Sakura alone? Hey! Let us dream.

"Don't worry" Gaara whispered hugging her gently. Sakura blushed darkly, still not used to his touch.

"I'm going to suck" She muttered burring her face in his shirt, sniffing the magnificent scent.

"**No your not!"** Came a dark voice and Sakura looked surprised at him. "I mean you're gonna be great, now relax" Gaara said pushing Shukaku in the deepest pit in his mind.

"Ok?" She asked a little stunned by the action. Relaxing in the warm embrace and closing her eyes, enjoying the perfect moment, she heard a loud sneer and sighed angrily.

"Just great…." Sakura thought, before turning her head to meet the stubborn girl.

"Ready to lose?" Asked Reina eyeing the girl. Sakura glared at her, but couldn't reply because, Reina went to the stage, not looking back. Hearing some applause and even more boo's Sakura took a deep breathe, before she heard the angelic voice again.

Notice me…

"_Breath"_ Sakura commanded herself, panicking.

Take my hand.

"_You can do it"_ She thoughts optimistic, making herself smile.

Why are we…

"_I can't do this…"_ Sakura thought looking wildly for an escape.

Strangers when our love is strong… Reina smirked at Gaara and continued singing.

Why care about her…

Sakura's anger was burning. If not for Gaara, Reina would be dead again and again, every time she winked at him. Cursing the girl loudly, she was more then relieved when the song was over. The hall broke down, screaming and cheering for Reina. Looking bitterly at Sakura she went down, leaving the stage empty, waiting for the pinkette.

Gulping visible she looked at the silent students, and the happy Naruto who was cheering for her with a sign "Pinky Rocks". Her anger just got more out of her hand. Glaring at the stupid blonde, she went closer to the microphone.

When I see your smile,  
Tears run down on my face.  
I can't replace.  
And now that I'm stronger, I have figured out,  
How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul.  
And I know I'll find deep inside me,  
I can be the one. . Reina stared at Sakura. Her eyes wide with amassment. Some students started claping to the music.

I will never let you fall. (let you fall.)  
I'll stand up with you forever.  
I'll be there for you through it all. (through it all.)  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven.

It's okay,  
It's okay,  
It's okay-ay-ay-ay-ay

Seasons are changing,  
And waves are crashing,  
And stars are falling all for us.  
Days grow longer and nights grow shorter,  
I can show you I'll be the one

I will never let you fall. (let you fall.)  
I'll stand up with you forever.  
I'll be there for you through it all. (through it all.)  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven.

'Cause you're my, you're my, my-e-y-e-y,  
My true love, my whole heart.  
Please don't throw that away.  
'Cause I'm here... for you!  
Please don't walk away and,  
Please tell me you'll stay... here!

Whoa-oh!  
Stay!  
Whoa-oh!

Use me as you will!  
Pull my strings just for a thrill!  
And I know I'll be okay,  
Though my skies are turning gray! (gray! gray!) Sakura looked at Gaara her eyes shinning with emotions.

I will never let you fall!  
I'll stand up with you forever!  
I'll be there for you through it all,  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven!

I will never let you fall!  
I'll stand up with you forever!  
I'll be there for you through it all,  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven!

When the song was over, the crowd went wild. Some of the students were singing her song, with smiles on their faces. And Temari was hitting Naruto on the head, to make him calm down from the excitment. Smiling brightly, she looked at Reina and smirked at her. Happily skipping to Gaara she hugged him tightly.

„Do you want to say something more?" Sakura smiled to herself, when Reina got red from embarrassment.

„I'm gonna win" She smirked lamely not so confident now.

„You wonna bet?" Sakura asked angrily.

Before Reina could rėply, Tsunade went on the stage, with a paperi in her hand.

„I think it's just a waist of time and money... Not even talking about the sake" She murmed to herself. „But the winner is..." Sakura's heart started racing with full force.

„We are so gonna win! Cha!!" Inner screamed excited.

„Sora Mangel!" Sakura got wide eyed looking at the girl. Reina's eyes were twiching.

„What?" She screamed pointing to the em... Interesting looking girl. „I can't believe it!!" Reina screamed again at Tsunade.

„It's what the people want" Tsunade nodded to herself. „And I think you need to spent more time with Orochimaru, I'll make sure of it"

„Screw it! I quit!!" She screamed before storming to the crowd and leaving a very happy blonde behind her. It's gonna be a long year for Reina. Sakura sighed heavily.

„Oh, well..." She muttered looking at Gaara.

„It's not that bad.." He smirked before hugging her.

„It's bad..." Sakura eyed the fangirlish brunette, who was drooling at Sasuke. „I can't bedieve I lost to a fangirl" She twiched at the thought.

„Look at the bright side..." He chucled bringing her closer. „You have less fanboys" Sakura laughed at the Remark, before looking at her friends. Naruto looked all depresed, but Hinata was doing her best to confort him. Temari was smiling looking at the lazy genius and TenTen was laughing and playing with Neji's hair. Don't forget Shugo, who seemed having a good time, sneaking to Sora. One thing that made her a little surprised was Kankuro with Reina. She got wide eyed when the girl blushed.

„Yeah..." She Almost choked the words out. „That's what I call a happy ending..." Gaara chuckled more at her.

„**It's more then happy! Cha!! Fantastick!"** Inner Sakura screamed before hugging her furry friend.

„_Yeah…"_ Sakura smiled before she felt warm lips on her own.

**The End.**

**Ow, I'm so sad it has to end! Oh well, I should have know it!**

**Thank you people for support and the wonderful reviews! If not for you, this story wouldn't exist at all. **

**I want to thank every each person for faving this story: AlaskenWildflower, Baka78, Cherry-Hime-chan, Choc-co-lat Cheese, Crazycat95, Ema Daemon, Hachibi-Jinchuuriki, Haruno Nami, Hawaiian Shippuden Tenten, IGlompedYourRamen, Insomniatic-love, L-dawg1234, MyWorldMyDream, NickXCrys – Mimi -, PodRacingprincess, PrissyNarutolover4ever, ShadowFoxAngel, Uzumaki's fangirl, Who were the Precursors, Xotina, Yami's Black Hikari, cats-rock-and-so-does-cheese, japplepanda, philipinocherryblossom, soccercrazyfreak, super-rat, takara410, xXFallenSakuraXx. And all the people, who added it to their alerts list! Thank you!**

**I hope you had fun reading this story, like I had fun writing it. Thank you again!**

**Until the next time! Ja ne!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Herro, all the awesome people out there!**

It has been quite awhile.~ *cough_TwoYears_cough* Ehem!

My apologies to everyone who's waited that long for me to... um... w; update my stories... I'm genuinely sorry, I swear! D: Life has just been very very busy. Hell, I'm not even sure if I'll be able to stay active now, but I am going to try my best.~ c:

Regarding my fanfictions, I'm not quite sure if I want to continue updating them or start writing new ones...

Though, I know for sure I would love to re-write this one. C:

What do you guys think?

Would you like to see a new, improved version of 'Highschool and memories' (hopefully with a new title too :B)? Or do you think it's a ridiculous idea and I should just go and make new shiz up?

Please let me know. (Everyone that does gets yummy chocolate cookies) D:

Sankyuuu, in advance.~

**Ja ne for now,**

**Nestle.***


End file.
